Lightened Wings
by Mistress-Starfire
Summary: Like all of his ancestors, he was caught by Sasuke. Held captive in the Vampire's home, the outside world slowly loses him. Even when he has a chance to escape, will he take it? He may just fall in love with the Vampire, like his past selves...Sasunaru AU
1. Lightened Wings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own** Naruto**, or **Lightened Wings**, the album by** Faye Wong. **

A/N:** In everybody's soul, there is always bitterness to balance out happiness. However, occasionally, the dark thoughts and eerie images attach itself to the heart. Do not think to yourself, 'There will be better days!' when that is so obvious. Harness the bitterness and rawness of the state of your heart. Then use it, to create something. Don't let anything go to waste, even if it's painful.**

**---**

**Lightened Wings**

**---**

Is it still innocence when you've been living on it, grasping it, to keep from slipping into death?

---

**1**

---

Naruto took his watch out, glancing at the time. The orange gadget smiled cheerfully up at him, and he smiled back. Adjusting his white shirt, he leaned against the large Marble statue. He murmured to himself, "I'm not late this time! She'll be happy." The wind ruffled through his golden hair. He was at the entry of Town Square, right behind the Greeting statue of an Unknown man. His last year in High school, he was a tall, slim handsome senior at one of the best schools in the state. He had gotten there through sweat, blood and tears. He won a heavily sought Scholarship for Art. He also had a talent for writing, despite his personality. Loud, rambunctious, and immature, he had arrived when he was freshman. He was still all of the above, except he was now a lot more serious. Serious enough, anyway, to make his long-time crush become his.

"Hey! I'm sorry to keep you waiting!" Pretty pink hair fluttered around her face as she stooped to her knees, gasping. Wearing a red skirt and a white vest with complimentary turquoise beads around her neck, she jumped up, smiling at him. Naruto blushed a little bit, "I tried to arrive early to make up for last time! You're not late." Sakura pretended to be angry, a hint of mischievousness in her eyes. "You made me run all the way here for nothing? Geez, you're horrible!"

Naruto gave a start, eyes widening. "Eh?! B-b-but! Sakura-chan...! Don't be mad at me!" He began to blather nervously, and Sakura laughed. She took both of his hands into hers, and stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek, effectively shutting him up. Naruto looked stunned, and then he grinned as he grabbed the giggling girl to his body, kissing her on the lips. Sakura tried to push him away, but in the end, she kissed him back, and smothers of laughter was in between their kisses.

When they finally separated, she grabbed his hand. "Where do you want to go, Naruto? No Ramen today, please!"

Naruto looked at her, wondering how on earth he was so lucky to get such a wonderful girlfriend. But, then again...it took him practically three years to get her to go out with him. Glancing furtively at the beautiful girl next to him, he wondered what she thought of him. "Hm…how about a movie?" She suggested.

"Yeah! Let's watch that really funny one that just came out!" He grinned at her.

Sakura nodded. "But…I was actually hoping we'd watch that new romantic movie. You know, the one with Ashley and Chris?"

"You mean that really mushy sappy documentary of their Honeymoon? Who's going to watch _that_?" Naruto pouted. He didn't understand what was so great about American Romance films, although Sakura seemed to be in love with them. "Chris is hot, so that already takes half of Japan's girls into a storm."

"Sakura-chan…!" Naruto whined.

Sakura sighed, "Fine, fine. Maa…what am I going to do with you, Naruto?" She smiled at him.

Naruto looked at her suggestively. "Anything you want, plus more."

Sakura rolled her eyes, and took his hand.

After watching the movie, Sakura got to choose where to eat, much to the depression of Naruto's wallet.

They both came out of the restaurant, and Sakura came out very happy. Naruto had no time to mourn over his empty wallet when Sakura suggested the unthinkable.

"Hey, hey. Have you ever heard the legend of that old place?" Sakura's emerald eyes twinkled with mischief.

Naruto looked confused. "What old place? You mean that creepy building? The one that looks like it'll fall apart at any given moment? It's really near that place where I was waiting for you, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. It's, like, a few blocks from there. Did you ever hear of the legend? You aren't from around here, right? You told me you were from America."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm from the states. What about that legend?"

Sakura beckoned him to come closer. She whispered, "There's a rumor that the house has been around for at least a hundred and fifty years."

"So?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "_So_, people have been seeing weird things in the house. Flashing lights, faces appearing around the windows, moving shadows and weird sounds as well as wailing have been seen or heard around the property. I'm really not sure of the legend myself, but there is a rumor that there is one sole ghost holding all the rest of them hostage. It's pretty cool, isn't it?"

Naruto honestly felt that it was not cool at all. Those types of things freaked him out the most. He didn't seem like it, but he believed in the paranormal, and he believed it to the point where he could not handle any ghost movies. Yes, the great Uzumaki Naruto was quite afraid of anything with the word 'Ghost.'

"I guess…"

"Really?! So, so! Want to check it out?" Sakura stepped in front of him suddenly, her hands shaking with excitement.

"What?! No!" It was around nine at night. Ghosts were waking up, and beginning to wander. He did not want to bump into one. No, thank you!

Sakura put her hands on her hips, her lips forming an angry pout. "What? Are you scared?"

Naruto frowned. "No. I'm not." He wasn't afraid, but he was just…apprehensive?

"Fine. Then come with me?" Sakura pleaded.

"All right..." Naruto looked utterly defeated. They both walked closer and closer to the destination, and with each passing step, Naruto felt a sense of dread. Passing the statue he had been leaning on a few hours ago, he suddenly noticed that he had never looked at the face closely before. It was the gleaming color of onyx, and at the night, it almost seemed to be _smirking_ at him. He also noted that it was unmarked, and that there was a slight dent on his left breast. The empty pupil-less gaze and the arrogant smile almost made it seem like it was staring at him manically.

Naruto held Sakura's hand for comfort as they walked into the spiraling streets and old homes that hadn't been reconstructed for decades. The eerie gothic trees swayed as the wind gently blew the lips around them. The sky seemed purple, and the old lamps shone a yellow against the pretty pastel color. Sakura suddenly stopped talking when they passed the statue. When they arrived, she suddenly grew very pale. Naruto looked at her in worry. Was she having second thoughts?

The large old mansion was the only true European Home, both in décor and height. The once beautiful scales of the home were slowly peeling off. The dark, dark towers on each of the four sides of the building were still intact, and the whole place was seemingly drenched with sorrow, loneliness, and disrepair, as no one bothered to take care of the large estate. Vines covered the fences and decayed plants decorated its front yard. The gate handle had already detached, and the door croaked along with the wind. A skeletal looking tree was growing rapidly, and a branch pierced one of the windows. The windows were still beautiful in its own sinister, desolate way. The intricate design of a unicorn, grazing an apple offered by a maiden decorated one. Another had a lonely mermaid waiting for her lover to arrive. Still, another, a young boy is by himself, seemingly waiting for no one. Glass roses, some chipped, as well as vines adorned the edges.

The mermaid was missing an eye. A few of her fingers were chipped off. The Unicorn's body was covered in shards, no doubt by the young boys who amused themselves by throwing rocks at the once grand window. Strangely enough, the window with the young boy remained intact. It was slowly wearing away, but it was unharmed. The last window, beside the one with the boy, was eerily empty.

The rest of the windows had broken shutters, and had no artwork whatsoever.

Naruto felt mesmerized, but repulsed. Sakura's trembling hand shook within his, and he glanced at her, whispering, "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" The green eyes snapped at him in shock. She gave him a wary smile. "I'm suddenly really tired." Naruto was worried. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Thank you." Her eyes were dull.

"Do you want to come back another day?" Dread was filling his stomach, and ominous feelings danced around his heart. He had a feeling he shouldn't go in. But there was something drawing him to the mansion. Sakura shook her head furiously. "N-no! I want to go today. With you." She smiled at him. A weak smile.

Naruto noted that she was still shaking. When he glanced at her once more, his eyes widened as she seemed to be constricted with fear. What was going on? Sakura had dragged him into weird places like this before, but it was the first time she had completely been paralyzed by terror.

A movement. Sakura grabbed him by the waist, but her eyes were glued to the mansion. "Sakura-chan. Let's come back tomorrow, okay?" Sakura was beginning to scare him. He looked up into the fourth tower, and could've sworn there were eyes looking back at them. Cold shivers went up his spine. He was hallucinating. He had to be.

"No. I want to go." Sakura said. There was a horrible desperate wanting within her voice.

Naruto realized he wanted to go too. But he also wanted to run form the place. He whipped his eyes back to the towers, feeling eyes on him. What was wrong with this place? It was drawing him in, and repelling him away.

Suddenly, Sakura tore himself from his waist, and ran in, Naruto's jacket tumbling onto the ground. She slammed the gate and tore open the door, and disappeared into the dark abyss of a hallway. Naruto froze, fear eating his sides. What the hell just happened? "Sakura!" He yelled. He ran in, acting on impulse, and ignoring the signals his heart and mind was sending him. Picking up his jacket along the way, he disappeared within the halls, disappearing in the mansion.

As soon as he ran in, a cold wind blew him backwards, slamming the door loudly. Blue eyes looked behind him in terror. He saw his own expression. It was a mirror. A dusty, broken mirror, but a mirror, nevertheless. A mirror behind the front door. There was nothing more frightening to see your own expression, soaked in panic. His blue eyes showed him how terrified he was. His lower lip shook. His eyes quickly met with the floor. The dirty, littered floor.

Naruto turned slowly to face what was in front of him, his heart drumming loudly. Sakura was nowhere to be seen. He got up, his body quivering. He looked around the room. A decaying stairway beckoned him to go up the stairs. Oval and Squares, lined with black and white photos were along the broken hallways. Naruto looked at the photos with insecurity. Why were they so perfectly aligned after so many decades? There had to be someone around.

He stepped up.

He couldn't leave his girlfriend in such a place.

"S-Sakura." His voice was trembling, and quiet. What was wrong with him? Was fear eating away his voice too? Frustration built up against his throat. "Sakura!!" He yelled. The house was quiet, with the sounds of wailing coming from the wind. He ran past the photos, catching glimpses of the stale grim faces. Assuming Sakura went straight ahead, he stopped when a dead end came up. A closed door was there. Hands shaking, he braced himself against the peeling paint, and listened. Children's laughter. A mother crying.

Naruto's eyes widened. He backed away from the door. "SAKURA!!" He screamed. "Where are you?!"

A harsh whisper shook his senses. _'…She's….noottt….heree…'_

Did he hear that? He must be hallucinating. That's it. He faced the door again, and gulping, he opened it. A dark, cold bathroom greeted him. With its old-fashioned Bathtub and toilet, the creepy cupids around the walls, there was no one there. Naruto noticed wearily that there was a mirror. It was not cracked. Naruto walked out, feeling desperate. He didn't feel ebony eyes trailing his movement.

Naruto then went back to the hallways, and opened the first door he saw. He opened the rest of them, not pausing to look at the trinkets of books or anything intact in the house. A mirror gleamed. Sakura wasn't around. He was afraid. He was by himself. It was getting way to dark for him to see anything. Reaching into his coat pocket, he took some matches and a candlestick he had found in one of the rooms. Lighting it, he went upstairs, a feeling of dread in his heart. He had stopped trembling; his body was slowly getting adjusted to eerie silence of the large home.

Opening the first room slowly, he saw nothing but a large bed with messy covers. The room was quite large, and was the only room in the house where the pictures were faced down. Naruto took one and looked at it. A young boy, with his brother. Naruto saw his reflection in yet another mirror. Naruto tiredly noted that there had been a mirror in every room in the house. What was up with that? This mirror had to be the one of the largest ones, covering half of the wall.

He watched himself wrinkle his nose. He was tired. "Sakura…where are you?" Maybe he should come back with more people.

"If you're looking for your friend, she's…around." A deep, cool voice said.

Naruto whipped his head around. Black eyes met blue. The young man walked closer to him, while Naruto walked backwards. "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I've been waiting for you for a while. I'm glad you found my room." He stepped closer to him again, and Naruto stopped against the wall. His eyes flitted nervously. He noticed suddenly that the man didn't have any reflection. He suddenly felt faint, his heart pounding.

"…What are you?" He asked. He didn't answer. "Where's Sakura?" His blue eyes, quivering a few seconds ago, powered up considerably at the thought of his girlfriend.

The taller of the two leaned forward, and Naruto noticed how beautiful he was. Black-hair framed his pretty face. The dark eyes were unnerving. _'Wow…'_

"Why are you so quiet suddenly? Dobe." A hand caressed his whiskered cheek. Naruto shivered at the coldness. Then he slapped his hand away. "What are you doing?! Where's Sakura?"

Suddenly, he began to feel frantic. Here was a guy, who had no shadow, but he could feel him, so he couldn't be a ghost. He was solid. So he could touch and move things. "What did you do to her, you bastard?" He glared at him when he didn't reply. "Hey, I'm talking to you! Say something!"

Did he do…bad things to Sakura? "Who are you?" Naruto looked at him tensely.

This place was abandoned. But it was so clean and well-kept. As well-kept as it could be, anyway. This guy was probably living here. His eyes glanced at the mirror. His reflection was nonexistent. Maybe he was hallucinating. He saw himself look back at him, backed against the wall. But there was no one in front of him. He looked ahead, and saw cold ebony eyes looking back at him. He didn't exist in the mirror. But he was there, in front of his eyes. What was he?

"…Uchiha Sasuke." His voice had a creamy cold texture to it.

Goodness Gracious! He spoke to him, so he couldn't be a delusion! Naruto looked up. "What?"

"My name, dobe. It's Uchiha Sasuke."

"I'm not a dobe!"

Sasuke just looked at him. He was a dobe. He was _his_ dobe.

Naruto frowned, but decided the best way to get out was to get his help.

"Hey, I'm sorry for intruding on your property, but I was just wondering where Sakura-chan, my girlfriend-I mean, she ran into your home, so I was just looking for her. Have you seen her? It's impossible not to see her, but…" Naruto frowned. Sasuke didn't seem to care.

Sasuke closed his eyes, listening to the vibrant voice. It had been so long since he last heard him. "What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke opened his eyes to give him a lazy look. He brushed his fingers against Naruto's warmth, and blue eyes looked at him nervously. Maybe he was a crazy murderer? Why was he touching him? Slim paler-then-death fingers stroked his whiskers.

Sasuke murmured under his breath, "It _is _you."

"What's me? Why are you touching me, man?!" Maybe he was a rapist! _'But…he's so pretty. He would have the talent to pick up girls.'_

Sasuke's eyes flickered. Cupping his cheek, he locked gazes with the blond. Naruto smacked his hand away. As soon as he did that, Sasuke backed his body against his, slamming Naruto to the wall. He grabbed him and kissed his lips. Naruto shuddered as cold lips touched his warm ones, and shivered when a cool tongue swiped at his lips. Blushing, he pushed the taller away.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

Sasuke didn't answer as he grabbed the offending hands and pulled them above his head. He met lips with him once more. Naruto gasped at the coldness. Slipping his tongue within the small space provided, he sucked at the other's tongue. Naruto twisted and struggled. What the hell was this guy doing? Sasuke savored the simmering feeling of warmth from his beloved. "…nn…Nunn…" Naruto tried not to enjoy it, but as cold as his lips were, he was a really, really good kisser. He turned his head, trying to escape him. Sasuke pursued, kissing him from a different angle.

Sasuke felt tingles around his body. This was _his _Naruto. Sweet, tasty, and musky. He was always the same. His Naruto. _His_.

Naruto could not escape his grip. He could not escape his kisses. He closed his eyes, letting the bizarre guy do what he wanted. As long as he wasn't reacting, it was fine. He wasn't cheating on Sakura with a guy. He wasn't enjoying this. Sasuke nudged at his tongue and ran his cold one over his. Naruto trembled. He wasn't enjoying this. Not at all. He didn't notice when his hands were gently put by his sides, and when he was free. He didn't notice when his hands automatically wrapped around his shoulders. He hadn't noticed Sasuke's arms around his waist. He most definitely did not notice when he started to kiss him back.

Sasuke smirked in the kiss. Naruto was going to run out of breath soon. Just like the one he had before. They were both the same, after all.

Shuddering, and in between gasps, Naruto pulled away. "Look…you got what you wanted…Can you please…tell me where Sakura-chan is?"

Sasuke gave him an empty stare.

"Naruto!"

Naruto gave a start. Sakura's voice!

She came stumbling in the room. Her necklace was gone, and her vest had dirt all over. Her hair was in disarray. Her wrists were red and raw, and her ankles were swelling. She was holding a thick piece of rope, which she dropped.

"S-Sakura! What happened to you wrists?" He shoved past Sasuke, and inspected her arms. "Where were you? I was so worried!" She hugged him. Naruto noticed tear stains on her cheeks.

Sasuke watched them sideways, not bothering to turn fully around. They were both genuine. The one from the past, and this Naruto. Naruto was genuinely caring of someone like her.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _Still._

Sakura smiled at Naruto. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. She seemed genuine, but she wasn't before. He didn't trust her. He could see that Naruto loved her dearly, but she obviously didn't feel as much as he did for her.

But…she was able to escape.

Sakura noticed his look and glared back. "Naruto…who is this?" She asked. "He tied me and left me downstairs in the basement to die. He told me himself."

Naruto looked at him in shock. Then he grew furious. "What is WRONG with you?! I doubtlessly asked you to help me, and it turns out you fucking…!" His fist curled as he threw a punch at him. Sasuke caught his wrist and held it tightly.

"Poor stance. Poor Balance. You will not be able to strike me that way."

Sasuke smirked. "However, I will take advantage of this time to…" He yanked Naruto's wrist, propelling his face to meet with his. Naruto yelped, before he was kissed once more by the taller.

Sakura was about to rush to help him, but she completely stopped when her boyfriend was kissed.

Sasuke flung him backwards, and Sakura caught him. "I'm guessing you won't let us go." She hissed.

Sasuke looked at her with indifference. "I will let _you_ go. Naruto will stay with me."

Naruto, who had been rubbing his bottom, gaped at Sasuke. "What?! Like HELL I'll stay with you, you crazy, perverted, murdering bastard!"

Sakura glared at him, her green eyes flashing. "I'm sorry, but he's already taken."

Sasuke coldly stared at her. "He'll never be yours." To Naruto, he said, "She'll never be yours. This happens, because I will never die." They both looked at him, confused.

He bared his teeth, showing two, sharp, pearly fangs. "I am a Vampire."

Naruto stared at the fangs in fascination and fright. Sakura paled.

Staring at Sakura, he calmly asked, "Do you remember? How you destroyed him? _How you destroyed me_?"

Naruto looked at Sakura, who replied, "I've never seen you in my life." She gave him a frightened look. "Did you plan to suck my blood while I was a captive?"

Naruto stared at the fangs, feeling the same feelings he felt before when he was right outside the old home. Repulsed, but he was mesmerized.

Sasuke said violently, "Don't flatter yourself. I will never even touch your blood, much less _drink_ it."

Naruto snarled at him. "Don't you dare talk to Sakura-chan like that! What if I refuse to stay with you?! What if we both leave?!"

Sasuke gave him a sad look. "You won't be able to." Something about that look made him feel horrible, but he couldn't worry over it. "Watch us!" He yelled. Grabbing Sakura, they both ran out of the room, down the stairs, and to the front door. Only to find it locked. Naruto glared at the mirror, and frustration was evident in both green and blue eyes. "Damn it! I won't give up!"

Naruto twirled Sakura around and almost screamed when he saw Sasuke standing right behind them.

"I'm getting tired of this foolishness, Naruto. I'll kill her. Now. Unless…you're willing to stay with me."

Sakura gasped as Naruto slid his hand away from hers. "Fine." Then it dawned to her. This wasn't a dream. She…Naruto was going to…She began to cry. Sasuke glared at her. "Why are you crying? Get out."

It was all her fault. There was something about this house that…just did something to her. "Take me instead!" She sobbed. It was all her fault. Damn! Her heart dropped as reality crashed down.

"Why would I want filth in my home?"

"Don't talk to her like that, you asshole! I'm going with you, so you should just shut the fuck up!" He softened his gaze with Sakura.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. This is my entire entire fault. I…"

Naruto stepped forward and kissed her on the lips, and hugged her close, his fingers gently brushing into her hair. He could feel the man behind him tense. "Shh. Don't cry. It's not your fault. The last thing I want to see is such a pretty girl cry, remember?" He flicked her forehead playfully.

Sakura sobbed. Naruto gently detached her from his body, and glared at Sasuke. "Release her." He commanded.

Sasuke did nothing.

"I said…Releas-" His voice was low, threatening.

"Check the door." Sasuke's voice was calm and cold.

Naruto opened the door, and he noticed it was almost dawn. "Be careful, okay? I'll come back soon." Naruto said, smiling at her. Sakura stepped out, kissing him again before turning. She whispered, "Ill save you. I'll come back to get you, I promise!" She ran away from the large building.

Naruto attempted to run after her, and away from the mansion. As soon as he tried to run away, a hand grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the hallway. A picture fell, falling on the ground with a loud clank.

"Now…To wash her disgusting lips from yours…" Sasuke hissed. He brushed his lips against Naruto's, and nibbled his warm red lips. He sucked and nipped at the blond's lips, and Naruto shoved him off, wiping his lips before yelling, "Don't touch me, you bastard!" He backed away from him, and ran upstairs. Jumping into the first room he saw, he slammed the door shut. He grabbed a chair and he shoved it under the door's knob. He had to be by himself now.

He turned around, and saw what seemed like the most modern room in the house. There was a lamp on a sleepy white table. The bed on the white wood was black. The pillows were black. The bed had soft-looking covers and there were fuzzy pillows. The floor was full with lush white carpet. The ceiling was a mirror. The wall facing the bed was a mirror. Then there was a bookshelf and a closet.

"Do you like it?"

Naruto gasped and turned around. Sasuke looked at him expectantly. "I like my comfort." He explained. "This is my room, and the only room I have made personal reconstruction. The room before was the room I slept in as a child."

How the hell did he get into the room? And his reflection still wasn't in the mirrors.

"I have full control over this home. I've been here for…a while."

Sasuke advanced towards him. "Do you like it?"

Naruto walked backwards. "I like it, I like it. Now leave." Sasuke could tell he was afraid.

"When are you releasing me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at his lowered head. Hm. He was avoiding his gaze.

"Never." Sasuke answered. Naruto thought as much.

"You aren't going to get away with this, you know." He sat on the bed. He stared at his refection. Sasuke was still not there.

"On the contrary, I will. The whole town will forget about you." Sasuke said calmly. "They will. Would you like to see?"

Naruto glared at him.

Sasuke looked at him coldly. "Look into the mirror."

Naruto did what he was told. Suddenly, the town where he lived was there. "Life will carry on without you."

His apartment number did not exist. 307 didn't exist. Somebody was sitting in his seat at school. Sakura was laughing with somebody else. His class picture was the same, but he was completely erased from there. He did not exist anymore.

"It hasn't happened yet. But it has begun."

Naruto didn't believe him. "That's impossible."

Sasuke didn't bother to reply. He got up, and stepped out from the room. Naruto shivered. He was scared, but he _was_ going to escape. As if reading his thoughts, Sasuke said, "Don't try to break out. You'll only get hurt. This house is part of me, after all…" The voice rang around the room. Naruto put his face in his hands, hunching forward on the bed.

He did not notice that his reflection did not mirror his action. It instead, he looked at him sadly.

Because, a long time ago, he had been held captive as well…

---


	2. Just a Minute

**Edited: Nothing really. I cut off a point that should've been more elaborated on later on **(Thanks, Unfortunately-Freckled-san!)**. Sorry for the false alarm. -  
Those who have read the chapter already, don't bother to read it again. **

**---**

**The feeling that you aren't needed is very desperate. Desperation drives you to depression. Depression is driven to insanity. It'll save you, the little or large times of sadness, when you express it beautifully. **

**Still. The loneliness is unbearable. **

**---**

**Just a Minute**

**---**

You can't force someone to love you. But you can always resort to trickery.

---

**2**

---

"Ne, Sakura! Why are you being so nice to Naruto now?" Ino asked.

Sakura smiled quietly to herself. She wiped the smile of her face and whipped her head around to face Ino's.

"Because, Ino, you porker! I don't want to be a bitch like you!" She declared.

"What…?! Big-forehead…" Ino slammed her hand on the desk. "What did you say?!"

'_It's really because…'_

"You heard what I said, YOU PIG!"

'…_at the times when I was depressed…'_

"Bitch, let's take it outside, right now!"

'…_you'd always be there for me. You're better then a friend, Naruto…you really are. I was just way too blind to see that.' _

Sakura laughed. Ino stopped, and laughed too. "I love it when you play around, Ino."

'_It took my Mother's funeral to make realize how much you cared about me.' _

"I know. I rock." Ino flipped her gleaming blonde hair.

'"_Shh. Don't cry…" "What are you doing here? Go away!" "You were crying." "So?" "I hate it when somebody cries. But the last thing I want to see is someone as pretty as you cry. Here. An Umbrella. It's raining, and you should…"'_

"Anyway, what's up? You changed a lot."

"Really?" Sakura gave her a curious look.

"Yeah. You seem older. You're okay, right? I mean…" Ino drifted off.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine. I just…I suddenly can see so much kindness."

"Huh…?"

"Never mind, Ino. Never mind."

**---**

**2**

**---**

Naruto was becoming more and more delicate, like fragile glass. He refused to eat, drink, or touch anything Sasuke gave him. Sasuke was concerned. Why was Naruto starving himself? When he asked the blond, Naruto only chortled bitterly. "You can't tell? You obviously don't love me as much as you claim to."

Burning anger had caused him to backhand the blond. Then he forced a cold kiss on him. Naruto had shoved him off. Sasuke had pushed him down onto the bed, and pure fear flashed in Naruto's blue eyes. Trembling, he let Sasuke kiss him. When Sasuke broke the kiss, Naruto hissed out of humiliation, "I don't want you!" Sasuke took his warm hands in his cold ones, and said coldly, "You will. I'll make sure of it." Kissing him again, he said to him, "Eat, or I'll do what you fear the most."

"What do you know?!" He snatched his hands out from his grasp. "What the hell do I have to _fear_?!"

Still, the glittering blue eyes trembled. Sasuke's eyes held no emotion, as he said quietly, "Would you like me to tell you, what you fear? Do you want me to embarrass you further?"

Naruto didn't answer, glaring defiantly. "How much more embarrassed can I get?"

"No, Naruto." Sasuke began to lick his neck. Naruto quivered as the cold organ caressed his nape. His face still stung from the blow before. He trembled when Sasuke sucked along his jaw. Nibbling along his neck, Naruto blushed when the cold mouth wrapped itself on his throat. It wasn't until he felt two large fangs scrape against his skin that he froze in terror, shoving him off with all his strength.

Sasuke hit the wall with force, but he staggered forward calmly. "You're afraid of many things. You fear of loneliness. You fear of robbery. But I know that around me, you are afraid of immortality."

Terrified blue eyes and pink lips stuttered. Naruto could not say anything. How could Sasuke look at him once, twice, and know so much? His happiness should cover his secrets.

Sasuke glided away from the blond, satisfied. His next words shook the blond into deeper disturbance. "You know this yourself, very, very well. You know that you are the most defiled and unwanted piece of waste. You know that you are the most selfish. But you never think about it, only when you're alone."

With a mocking smirk, he turned around slightly. "Aren't you always alone?" He said casually, knowing the words had a piercing affect on the blond.

He didn't bother to see if there were tears on the blond's face as he exited.

Naruto clutched his face, gasping. He couldn't cry. Damn it…!! He couldn't cry in this place. The asshole was just picking on him, just as everyone else had done so. He pretended he knew about his pain, and seeing the first sign of discomfort, he continued to extract it. Naruto silently cursed himself. The bad thoughts were coming again.

Why was he so stupid? If he hadn't shown any weakness, he wouldn't be in this predicament right now. Shit...! Shit!! Naruto swallowed. Combing his hair in between his fingers, he looked at his reflection, and regretted it as soon as he did. Empty, listless blue eyes stared back. The slight smile on his face was pitiful. He crumpled his fist, wondering if he should just break the damn glass. The thought of Sasuke coming back in, seeing, _no_, feeling that his glass was broken was horrifying. What would he do to him then? He trembled, hugging himself.

At the same time, anger flashed through his heart. How dare he let that bastard see through him? It hurt his pride, even if he didn't admit it. How could he be afraid of him? He told himself to calm down.

Thinking thoroughly, still angry, he wondered about what he said. From the time he was young, he had always been so alone. His heart felt no joy, he was always so lonely. The torture…even with company. He still bore the scars that made him who he was.

He sighed, closing his eyes. He felt sick, just thinking about it. He had been one of the lucky ones, he knew that. But at the same time, there was nothing lucky about what he had lived through. It didn't make him any stronger; he didn't understand the bullshit of how pain made one 'stronger'. In fact, he felt weakened by it. He was so sensitive, but he hid it. He was so weak…in his own eyes.

Maybe Sasuke didn't know it. Maybe he just guessed correctly. But the way he pinpointed every damn depression in his life…it didn't seem very assuming. Especially how he pointed out his fear of 'robbery'. Being an English/Art major forced him to look beneath the layers of all the conversations he encountered. All the sayings, books he had read. He looked through them, just as he could see through people.

He knew what one was thinking about, when they looked at him. He was so sensitive to looks.

Robbery…meant to have something stolen. He was mostly afraid of his important things taken away. Things that was important to him mentally. Theft of his virginity. Theft of his love. Theft of his soul. It really didn't have to be material possessions, as he owned shit. That was always most important to him, the love he felt. To have it gone meant too much.

Theft of his life.

But at the same time, he didn't want to live so long. He wanted to be the first to die, out of all his friends. He wanted to die first. Was there a point of living such a long life when everyone will disappear before you? His reasoning refused to be budged, especially around Sakura, who constantly berated his logic. Depressing or no, it was truly what he felt. He felt no remorse, thinking that way. In fact, it made him strong against death. Which brought him to his fear of immortality.

There was one thing that pissed him off to no end; the way Sasuke was able to target all his weaknesses in one breath. He really felt like an idiot. He was never the type to feel sorry for himself, but even he had to feel pity and anger towards himself.

The man was frightening. He was irritated for being so scared of him, but he couldn't help it. The pale beauty radiated power. He was not a guy to fuck around with.

That thought, he ate some of the cold biscuits and beef the vampire had left him, refusing to look at his reflection. He was hungry.

Then he got up, stretching. Cracking his back, he glared at his reflection, light blue eyes flashing. It was no time to suicide; he refused to starve himself any longer, in such a place. He decided he didn't want his last breaths to mingle with air a vampire breathed.

Naruto frowned. Why did he keep him there, anyway?

Oh well. It was time to plan. He wasn't aware of dark eyes anticipating his moves in amusement.

-

Sasuke had been struck by the angry blue eyes. It had been such a long time since he saw him, and he realized that he had kept the angry expressions and any sign of resistance buried in the back of his mind. All he saw, for the last years, were beautiful happy ones, glowing. He remembered the sad ones. He remembered the dark-lidded ones. He remembered the crying ones. He felt his body twitch at the flashback of Naruto, touched numerously on his bed, moaning.

Shaking off the feelings in his stomach, he proceeded on his trail of thoughts. Why was this Naruto so angry? ...Or maybe he never remembered the beginnings. He could only remember the ends.

Sasuke didn't care about beginnings. Because as beginnings were important, there was always an end to accompany it. In this case, he had gotten used to so much ends, it didn't affect him. Everything good must come to an end. And he especially didn't mind; the one thing he loved always came back to him.

The ends were still hurtful. Sasuke watched Naruto, hunched over. His slim body, his slightly smaller frame, his shocking blond hair…he was as beautiful as ever. Feeling watched, he turned around to see blue eyes look at him sadly on the mirror...before vanishing. Sasuke thoughtlessly watched it, until there was nothing left. The glass became empty as ever.

Feeling obliged to punch the glass, he didn't. He only focused his attention on Naruto. Seeing him shake like this, showed him how much he could control the blond.

Sasuke frowned when the male got up, looking determined.

He felt his lips curl slightly into a smirk. Although this one had more spunk then others…He wanted to see what sort of surprises he'd give him, until he could ultimately break him.

Break him, just as she had broken him. Just as **he** had broken her. Now both of them were goalless.

The few centuries he had lived didn't help him control his temper…much. The thought of the woman killed him. He should've killed her. But those damn blue eyes…Those blue eyes made him calm. Made him damn reasonable. It was the same blue eyes that caused them both to become cursed.

Naruto knew Sasuke had the ability to control him, through the crudest of ways. He had learnt.

Did he know that he, Naruto, had the power to tame him, in the gentlest of ways?

-

It had begun. Sakura, who had come home crying and shaking, woke up to find that her picture of Naruto was missing. She also found, what she thought was an incredibly sick joke brought on by her father. Everything of Naruto had been stripped and off.

"Dad? Do you guys know where my pictures with Naruto went?" Sakura immediately knew something was wrong. The scene with her father…was too happy. Hadn't she come home sobbing and dirty the night before? Hadn't her father soothed her to bed, to sleep? Hadn't he had questioned her if she was touched or abused? He threatened to call the police too.

"Well. Good morning, sweetie." Her dad bent down to kiss her forehead. "What's wrong?"

The kitchen looked like a mess. Her dad had been barely living on, ever since her mom died. Sakura smiled shakily. "Um. I know you and-" She caught herself. "Dad! I know you hated Naruto, but didn't you change your mind about him when I invited him over for dinner?"

Her father looked genuinely confused. "Who's this Naruto?"

Sakura looked at him with bewilderment. "What?"

Her father rubbed his chin. "Ah…Is Naruto your boyfriend? He sounds like a gentleman. Invite him over for dinner one day. I'll try my hand at cooking." He laughed softly, rubbing his head.

"Dad." Sakura looked serious. "Stop playing around with me. Naruto was the guy you hated, remember? You said he was a horrible man to associate myself with. Now, what have you done with my pictures?"

Her father looked perplexed. "I have no idea what you're talking about, sweetie."

"Dad! Because of me, he was…He was kidnapped! He was kidnapped by that man who lives in that area that's abandoned." She said animatedly. "I came home all washed up, remember? Last night?"

Her dad looked grim. "You came home late last night? How late? Were you with that boy you mentioned?"

"Dad. Honestly! He was kidnapped, he's my boyfriend, you've met him, his name is Uzumaki Naruto, and we went to explore that haunted place, and some really good-looking guy stole him away and kissed him, and…It's my fault, because now he's gone! We have to get the police to interrogate the place! That man is dangerous! He tried to kill-" Throughout her vigorous rant, her father looked more and more grim.

When she was done, her father touched her lightly upon her shoulders. "Sakura…" He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Have you…been struggling with your mother's departure?"

Sakura deadpanned. She knew where this was going. "It's not a figment of imagination!" Damn it! Her dad looked increasingly worried. "Fine! To prove my sanity, come with me! I'll show you the dirty clothes I came home in last night!" Her heart pounded with impended doom.

Sakura rushed up the stairs, while her father followed her, looking grave.

She went to her laundry basket, and threw the contents of bras, dirty sports uniforms and jeans onto her bed. She gasped. The red skirt and white vest she had on…weren't there.

She flung open her wardrobe in frantic. "Oh…god…!" The clean white vest, untouched, hung proudly with the red skirt folded neatly below it.

She backed away from the closet. Refusing to meet eyes with her father, who had sat down to hug her, she glared. What was going on? Naruto wasn't a figment of her imagination. The loving kisses they shared, the bad jokes…they were real. She knew it! Still…looking at her father's soft hair, she hugged him back. She couldn't worry her father further. He might actually toss her into a mental institute if she kept on raving the events from last night.

"Dad…I'm sorry. You're right. It's because of mom's passing that I've become like this…" She squeezed her eyes shut. She was lying through her teeth about death and to her father, no less.

There was a solemn silence between the two.

-

Two Floors down, right beneath where Naruto began to plan his escape, was the beautiful turquoise necklace, gleaming and forgotten.

---

**Feed me. Rawr. **


	3. Wrongly Typed

**People who are the same, group together. People who share the same thoughts, are always with one another. Why? Because no one wants to be lonely. **

**But have you ever thought about it? The Place where I stand, why it is isolated? **

**I am not much different from you. But I am. **

**-x-**

**Wrongly Typed**

**---**

**3**

**---**

Life is humorously malicious.

---

Sasuke glared at the pulsing, vibrating piece of technology on his hand. The cell phone jumped in his palms.

What the hell was this thing? And why wouldn't it shut up?

He gave it a deeper scowl as the ring tone danced around the attic. Its bouncy sound irritated him to no end.

_Everybody was kung-fu fighting! HUH_

_  
Those cats were fast as lightning…HAH_

_  
In fact__ it was a little bit frightening, HUH_

_  
But they fought with expert timing… HAH!_

Sasuke gripped it within his palms, muting the sound a bit. Why wouldn't it shut up?! Carl Douglas's voice rang clear, unaffected by Sasuke's piercing eyes.

_They were funky China men from FUNKY Chinatown  
They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down  
It's an ancient Chinese art and everybody knew their part  
From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip_

Staring at the gadget, he couldn't help but smirk, although his annoyance was evident.

_Everybody was Kung-Fu Fighting! _

It seemed so like him, to have such a ridiculous song.

It seemed so like him.

**---**

**3**

**---**

"I see that you've become more obedient." Sasuke smirked, showing gleaming fangs. Naruto struggled not to grimace as his lips were captured once more. Sasuke sucked on his cherry-colored lip, holding the smaller body close to his own. Naruto winced when he felt a cold hand hold his cheek. He still wasn't used to the temperature of the man's skin.

A thumb grazed his whiskers, parting his sweet pink mouth. Slipping his tongue in, Sasuke felt Naruto tensed when his leg glided between the blond's. Sasuke's cold, inhuman touches earned him whimpers and moans, as his tongue tried to arouse Naruto's own to come out and play. Naruto stood still, attempting to be unresponsive. He couldn't help it when moans and noises erupted from his throat, as Sasuke continued to grind against him.

Subconsciously, he fisted Sasuke's shirt in between his fingers, desperately trying to stop reacting to his soft, freezing touches. Finally, unable to handle it, he pushed the other man away, gasping. Sakura would've so broken up with him if she knew about this little 'affair' he was having.

He shivered as Sasuke leaned forward, licking his lips. "I know you want something…so let me have fun with you and I'll play along...just to amuse you." He leaned closer, but Naruto dodged his kiss.

"I…I don't want anything from you!" He didn't want a kiss from him.

He clutched his fists to his sides. It had been a damn week, and every day was the same. After waking up, Sasuke would be there. He showered in the creepy bathroom, washed up; knowing ebony eyes were staring at him. Despite not having a mirror reflection, Naruto was becoming familiar with the sensation of Sasuke watching him. After feeding him, he would leave and return in the afternoon to attempt small talk.

It almost seemed like Sasuke was trying to bond with him. Naruto would ignore him, talk back only when insulted, or stare outside, with those dark eyes watching his back.

After a few moments, the vampire would leave, and at evening, always, ALWAYS. He'd come back to torment the blond with kisses. Naruto disliked admitting his obvious discomfort with the pale man's close proximity, but he was even more upset with the prospect of even admitting to the Vampire that he was afraid of him. Not after all those exploiting targeting remarks Sasuke made.

Naruto was afraid of his fangs, more then anything. What if he was to accidentally bite him during the kiss? He'd never die from that mistake.

He would try his best to remain indifferent, still, like the mirrors supposedly were. Naruto had never liked looking at himself. He wasn't aware that he was a beautiful boy as a child, and his transaction in becoming an adult was dazzling. Even while spending most of his time in Sasuke's bedroom, Naruto never noted his mirror image. Maybe if he did, he would've noticed the stark difference of his reflection's movements, and his own. He would've noticed the deep maturity in the eyes of the other.

But he didn't.

From those little torturous visits, Naruto discovered something else. Sasuke rested in between the times of 11 A.M. to 2 P.M, and 5 P.M. to 8 P.M. He always visited him around the other times, and stayed with him. This was only a guess, but he was pretty sure Sasuke retreated somewhere during those times. Night time was dangerous for Naruto, as he slept with the Vampires watchful eye. He was awake at night.

Why was time so important? Well, Naruto had to figure out the rooms and the locations of the old home. He couldn't actually plot anything if he didn't know what type of surroundings he was in.

Not to say he didn't actually have a plan. The beautiful, decayed windows that depicted the Mermaid, Unicorn, and the eternally lonesome boy had been vivid in his mind during his stay. There had been a branch that had broken through the corner of the window with the Maiden, offering the apple to the broken unicorn. That was enough proof that this house was not indestructible. If he could find where the large windows were, during the times when Sasuke was sleeping, he would be able to escape.

He was glad that he hid his watch from Sasuke because he knew that he had to watch his time.

After all, the bastard took his cell phone. He could've taken his watch away.

Sasuke had kissed him again. Caressing his hair, he asked, "What are you thinking about?" Naruto shivered, feeling the cold fingers rake through his sunny locks. It almost seemed affectionate, what Sasuke was doing to him. Affectionate enough for a psychopath.

"Nothing. Get off!" Naruto struggled, shifting away from him.

Sasuke did as told. He was a little surprised at how…tame Naruto was becoming in a mere seven days. Three days ago, if he attempted to touch him, he was promptly knocked down, slapped, or punched. He was also a victim of Naruto's horrible language. _'He must be getting used to it.'_

Of course, he wasn't sure if this could be called a success. Instead of cursing at him, hitting him, Naruto didn't acknowledge his presence. He ignored his kisses entirely, and if it wasn't for his groping, he'd be still. The warm tan skin in his arms made Sasuke grateful enough, but now he was unsatisfied. He wanted more. He wanted Naruto to smile at him. Look at the joyful bright blue eyes and listen to the happy voice from his past. He still loved every aspect of him. No matter how many times he would be reborn, he would be captured, loved, in **his** arms only. Because he knows that in the past, if he had the ability to die, it would be like such.

Their destinies would always, **always** be entwined. He made sure of it. Because that was all he could do. It was the only goal he had now.

Without this, the slight spark of happiness will completely vanish. He would live in insanity. He would lose himself, and live forever. Naruto was the only link to reality. The reality he dreadfully despised.

It may not seem like it, but he noticed.

He noticed how Naruto would tremble from his frozen touch. He noticed how Naruto shivered from his hugs, his kisses. How could it be, that he would make Naruto feel cold and have no control over him? He could not get him to do anything.

How could Naruto be so warm in his own arms, and have such a power over Sasuke himself? He was sure that he would grant anything for Naruto, if he was to ask. The only thing he would never grant was his freedom.

He held Naruto in his arms, nuzzling his gold spikes.

Naruto didn't return his hug, but was stunned by the sudden gentle embrace. Sasuke's eyes flickered.

Without Naruto, Sasuke would've been……He would've been…

_So lonely_.

**-**

Fifteen minutes after Sasuke disappeared, Naruto got up from the soft silk bed. It was 7 P.M. He tiptoed out to the barren and rundown hallways. One look at the darkness made him want to turn back to the light of Sasuke's bedroom. But he couldn't. Deciding to explore only the floor he was on, he started from the last room, the bathroom. Feeling eyes on him, he told himself to calm down. The floors creaked with each step he took, and he noticed, with disgust, that the soles of his shoes were dark with grime once he reached the bathroom.

This bathroom, where he took showers and baths in the morning, looked hauntingly different at night. The large mirror, the cracked edges of the tub, the peeling paint all looked like it came from an ancient Victorian home. The little complex designs of glass roses decorated the rims of the sink, and broken lion ceramics rested on top of the long cob-webbed window. The dark aura was enough to swallow someone in fear, but to Naruto, it was tragic.

The deteriorating affects of the once beautiful bathroom saddened Naruto. In the morning, everything seemed just…broken, but workable. But at night, he could tell this wash place was once something of art. Stepping inside to note the detailed work of the leaves on the walls, he felt two eyes on his back. Swiftly turning around, he saw…himself. In the mirror.

He clutched his beating heart. If Sasuke found him, he may lock the bedroom. Not to mention he would be cruel to the blond. Naruto had been so surprised when Sasuke started holding him so…sadly? Desperately?

His heart continued to pound against his chest. He didn't see that his reflection hadn't mimicked his actions. It looked at him sorrowfully, as he stepped out of the room.

Opening the room next to the bathroom, he looked in. It looked like a Nursery of some sort. The walls were hand-painted, full of old English drawings of little red riding hood, and painted realistically was a wolf, who was eying the little girl ravenously from a distance. There was an intricate old-fashioned crib, with little painted vines and carved roses on its wooden headboard, as well as the sides. A rocking chair moved along with the wind, eerie and desolate. A children's mirror, small, was on the corner. Opposite of the mirror, were three red-wood cabinets. A layer of dust was on top of everything.

Proudly displaying the lovely children's toys, Naruto couldn't help but look into the cases. Wiping some dust with his hands, he looked in. Soulless glass dolls stared back. Toy soldiers, hand crafted with the horses looked ready for action. Animal stoneware looked vicious. Naruto couldn't help but stare longer, eyeing its beauty. Sasuke had probably left the room for decades untouched. The lacy curtains were gray with dust.

On a dusty table, next to the rocking chair, was something that immediately caught his eye. A pretty, translucent glass fox was hidden behind a book. Walking towards it, he picked up the artifact, admiring the craftsmanship. "Wow." He whispered, fingering the blue eyes and its delicate tails. "It's gorgeous." He brushed the grime away with his thumb.

Reluctantly placing it back, he stepped out of the room. It was about five minutes after eight. Sasuke may visit him any moment.

He wasn't aware, but underneath the elegant figure were the words, 'To Uzumaki Naruto. From Uchiha Sasuke. Happy fifteenth birthday, dobe.' Then a smaller, self-scratched insert. 'I love you.' It was scratched in, probably with a knife. The neat little words were pretty, in its own particular way.

-

Naruto sat on the soft bed. Sasuke had lived in this big place when it was in its grandeur. How did he feel about watching his once lively home fall into shambles? He had wondered why the little trinkets and photos were still present, but he knew why. Sasuke probably scared off those who attempted to steal his sentimental belongings. This also proved that Sasuke had family. Was his family hunted down and killed? Were they vampires, as well? They were rich. He knew that, for sure.

Naruto only wished he saw the home in its true beauty. Closing his eyes, he let sleep take him away.

-

Naruto scuffed his sandals against the large tree in impatience. God damn it, where the hell was he?! It was difficult for him to sneak out of the Uchiha Manor and not get caught. Stupid Sasuke…! "He better come…that asshole." Adjusting his white robes, he wondered how long he had been standing there.

If Sasuke left him on his goddamn birthday, he was going to beat his face into a tree.

Suddenly, he gasped. "Oh my god…He wouldn't…!" Lately, see, Naruto had been going around and planting mud balls around Sasuke's room, which had been the reason why a majority of Sasuke's white suits had been blotched with mud. Of course, the youngest Uchiha hadn't noticed _yet_, but he could only imagine the fury on the boy's face once he found out. And the perfect way to get back at him would be to force him to meet him outside the Uchiha home without permission and stand him up until all the other servants noticed he was missing! Then he'd get into trouble!

Naruto got up. "...!!!" He did a dramatic pose. "I'm not going to fall for it, Uchiha Sasuke...!" He passionately yelled, staring at the sky.

"...Fall for what, dobe?" Naruto turned around in shock, and pointed at him. "Y-you!!"

Sasuke brushed a bead of sweat off his forehead, before cupping his hand over his finger. "Yes, it's me, genius. It's rude to point at people."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke's attire. It was obvious he ran; his suit was slightly rumpled.

Naruto withdrew his finger from Sasuke's hand. "You're late." He accused, narrowing his eyes.

Sasuke smirked. "Sorry, sorry." He drawled sarcastically.

"..." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Why did you have me come here anyway?"

Sasuke suddenly stuck his hand in his coat pocket, grasping something. Naruto looked at him in suspicion. Was this some sort of revenge?

Turning pink, Sasuke fumbled with a red box. "...I...The reason I was late...was, uh...because..."

Naruto stared at him suspiciously. "What...?"

Sasuke made a face like a garbled fish and thrusted the box into Naruto's hands. "Here." Putting his hands in his pockets, he turned away, blushing furiously. "Happy Birthday, Naruto..." He muttered.

Naruto looked at the box in surprise. His light blue eyes softened. "...Sasuke..."

The taller boy continued to turnaway from him, trying to hide his burning face. "..J-just Shut up and open it." He said half-heartedly.

The blond took the small box and opened it gently. Sasuke had finally turned around, not wanting to miss the look on Naruto's face when he opened it.

When Naruto first saw what the drab case held, he nearly dropped it. "...god...!" Fingering the small crystal fox and admiring it's nine tails, his eyes glittered with far more radiance then the fox's own blue eyes. It was so pretty, so delicate and expensive looking.

Sasuke turned pink at the sight of Naruto's expression. He had rarely ever saw such a pleasantly soft happy look on the boy. Naruto suddenly just shoved the pretty figure onto Sasuke's hands.

"Sasuke...I...I can't have it!"

Sasuke blinked at the sudden action. He glowered. "Why the hell not?!"

"It must've cost a lot! ...Just saying 'Happy Birthday' makes me happy, okay? I can't have this!" Naruto exclaimed. He flinched at the intensity of Sasuke's glare.

"...You don't like it?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"What?" Naruto was startled, his eyes widening.

"You don't like it, dobe? Is that why you won't take it?" Sasuke asked, a bit crestfallen.

Naruto suddenly felt really bad. "No, no! I like it. A lot!" He gave him a small smile.

"Then why won't you take it? Look, you.. I had this costum-designed for you. Take it. It'll make us both happy."

"I _can't_ take it! Damn it, Sasuke...! I'm a servant! People will accuse me of stealing it!" Naruto said loudly, glaring. Sasuke took his hand, and placed the crystal figure onto his palm firmly. He made eye contact with Sasuke, his eyes serious. Naruto blinked back, frustration evident in his eyes. "Naruto. I love you."

Sasuke watched the other boy gasp and wriggle away. Good. The Figure was in his hands. "...Wha...? Wha...?! WHAT?!"

Naruto stared at the small fox. "No. You don't. Don't mess with me like that." Naruto tensed when warm hands brushed against his forehead, gently moving the blond strands from his eyes. "I do, dobe. Look under the figure." He said softly. "People won't accuse you of stealing it, dumbass, because I have your name on it."

"To: Uzumaki Naruto. From: Uchiha Sasuke. 'Happy Birthday, dobe.' Under the inscription were the words, "I love you." Sasuke had sketched it on with an army knife.

"You...Stupid Sasuke! What the hell can I give to you for your birthday, huh?! It'll be something cheap compared to this!"Naruto's heart was pounding and his face was red. There was no way Sasuke could love him. He was a guy, for starters. And even if he did love him back, he was a lowly servant. Sasuke would probably end up with someone else.

Sasuke took the fox from Naruto's flushed hands, placed it gently on the red box, before placing it in Naruto's pocket. "All I really want is for you to love me back."

"You know it won't work out between us, you idiot..." Naruto murmured as Sasuke rested his forehead against his. "Besides, what if **I** don't like **you**, huh?"

"Then I guess I'll have to make you like me then. I know it'll work out, don't worry." Sasuke grinned.

Naruto squeezed his eyes when Sasuke suddenly kissed his cheek. Blushing, he declared, "I'm going back!"

"Is that a yes, Naruto?"

Naruto blushed harder. "I'm going back!" He repeated, this time with a squeakier voice.

"Oh, by the way, Naruto. I hope you know that you'll be cleaning my suits. You know, the ones who are covered in dirt from the mud balls?"

"Eh?! I-It wasn't me!" Naruto yelled.

"...Right." Sasuke smirked. Naruto was the worse liar on earth. Naruto slumped.

"Aww, you're such a bastard..."

-

Sasuke shifted into the room. His dark eyes scanned Naruto in surprise.

He was sleeping...

Sitting on the edge of the Bed, he watched Naruto sleep. He really did have a face of a angel. He had an adorable cherub's face when he had been a child. Cupping his cheek, he fingered the scars. Naruto frowned and rolled away from his touch. Sasuke looked annoyed, immediately persuing him. He ended up on top of Naruto, staring down at him. Cupping his cheek, he kissed him. Naruto made a soft sound, parting his lips. Sasuke smirked, before slipping his tongue into the opening.

Naruto stirred, pouting.

Sasuke pulled away, annoyed, sort of. "Fine, stupid." He whispered. He kissed his cheek lightly, and got off. Naruto mewled, turning and grasping a pillow. Sasuke stared at his beloved's actions. He was still as childish and retarded as before. He rubbed his cheek against the pillow, mumbling gibberish. Sasuke looked away.

Right now, just kissing would be able to revive him.

But how long would it be before he lost his patience?

**-x-**

Comment. Comment. Comment. :D


	4. Sometimes Love is so Fake

**Swept away into reality, the childish dreams we so desperately held**

**slips from our fingers **

**As we become monsters. **

**-x-**

**Sometimes Love is so Fake**

**---**

**4**

**---**

I'm ready. Are you?

---

It was one minute till fifth period.

The bell's sound woke Sakura out of her reverie. Shaking her head, she realized class was over, and stuffed her books into her bag. Not noticing the worried looks sent her way, she mumbled something about coffee while shrugging on her black bag. While in the hallway, she decided to pay a little visit to the senior lounge, despite the fact that she was not in the middle of lunch, and visiting the lounge now would get her late to the next class.

Walking into a room with a torn-looking sofa, she smiled at a passing teacher, who smiled back. Known for her punctuality and popular among teachers, cutting class or skipping school was something she would supposedly never do. Well, she never did cut or skip out on classes until she started to fall for Naruto. The boy was indeed a bad influence, but that didn't matter. What was the point of staying in class and learning something she already knew when she could hang out with her boyfriend? With Sakura, Naruto never got caught cutting ("Kurenai-sensei, Yamato-sensei asked me to tutor Naruto-kun during my free periods." "…Y-yeah! Totally.") and occasionally, when Naruto _was_ falling behind, she could spend time teaching him. With Naruto, she always had such great fun, and when he wasn't making her laugh, he was teaching her something clever, like how to create dust bombs from chalk erasings.

Although they both hit serious lows and dramatic ups, they always got through it together.

Even Sakura had to admit that she changed a lot, after going out with Naruto. A year ago, she would have scoffed at the idea of cutting or even touching Naruto, much less making dust bombs and setting them on unsuspecting teachers. She had grown to love Naruto and his boyish ways. Her long hair was trimmed and kept short. She stopped putting on blush and eye shadow, only occasionally touching mascara and eyeliner. She stopped dressing provocatively, and no longer wore dangling earrings or over-sized Gucci bags. Her attitude also warped into something completely different.

That was why it irritated and exhausted her. How could absolutely no one remember Naruto? He was fairly popular around school, although not initially very well-liked by her group. He was helpful, funny, and kind. So who could forget about him? Nothing was making any sense, and she'll be damned if anybody told her that _she_ wasn't making any sense. She was getting sick and tired of all the looks sent her way. No one believed her. Her strong spirit was slowly sinking amongst the stress-inducing false speculations her classmates were so cleverly conjuring behind her back. After a while her patience dimmed and she snapped regrettably at one of the very obvious rumor-starters. (She had been talking loudly about a certain straight A student lusting for someone who didn't exist.)

Driven into a deep rage, she promptly screamed, "Damn it! _He__** is**__ real_!" There was a deafening silence following her outburst. Her audience was stunned, staring at her with wild fear and interest in their eyes. She immediately wanted to pull the words back into her mouth, but what was done was, indeed, done.

And she had fueled the fire, as the next day the gossip was going even far more extreme and fictitious.

Apparently, although she hadn't cracked under pressure during her four years in one of the most difficult High Schools in the state, she suddenly did. Despite the fact that it was her senior year and her workload was extremely light, the sudden drop back of the work caused her to have a mental breakdown. A much more creative theory was that she was to enter into an asylum next fall, instead of going to a profound university in America. When someone questioned that assumption by countering its supposed (Actual) falseness with the very well-known fact that her IQ was around 195, the response had been really entertaining. "Well…" The idiot started. "…There is a thin line between insanity and brilliance." The rest of the well-meaning fools were promptly silenced.

It was sad, but what had been said was plausible. And Sakura supposed that was why the classmates stopped arguing against the fake words.

She hated being popular. After Naruto came into her life, she started to treat everyone the same way. And she started finding it bothersome to gush about stupid things that didn't matter, like someone's braces and such. Her relationship with the ruthless popular group had been estranged, minus Ino, Hinata and maybe some of the other girls.

Although Ino seemingly appeared to be shallow and self-centered, she did have hold a special place in her heart for Sakura. She listened, but Sakura could tell she was making her extremely uncomfortable, so she stopped. Ino had given her a large bouquet of daffodils the next day. Although puzzled by the sudden gift, she received it and placed it next to her beauty table, right beside the mirror. Sakura was very surprised that Hinata couldn't remember him. Naruto had gone out with Hinata for a little bit, and broke up with her when he found out Kiba liked her. Besides, he confessed that he only liked Hinata as a sister, and kissing her seemed kind of weird. After crying for days, she realized that she actually really liked Kiba. And they were still going out.

As soon as she mentioned Naruto as being her ex, Hinata blanched and Kiba looked scared. Hinata then told Sakura that she never went out with anyone else other then Kiba. Kiba gave a sigh of relief, glaring daggers at Sakura. But, like Ino, she sent over gifts the next day; Dango and some sake.

Letting her leather bag slip from her fingers and onto the floor, she sat on the sofa, before dropping onto the head rest. She was so tired…

Maybe…Naruto didn't exist at all.

Sakura's eyes abruptly opened, and she gasped. Of course he was real…!

Although his physical existence wasn't here…the proof of her, the proof of her changed self, was the most powerful evidence that he existed.

What was happening? She shuddered, her mind blanking out for a few seconds. She felt a fluid string of electricity shoot up to her spine, and her arms grew goose bumps.

What was going on? Who was she thinking abou…? …Someone with blue eyes, and blond hair was smiling to her. His name..? Na…

-

Naruto stirred. His eyes fluttered open, and for a moment, he thought he was at his dinky apartment, rolling over to stop his alarm clock from ringing twenty minutes later. After all, waking up earlier then necessary had been happening to Naruto countless times since he was a little boy. As a child, he didn't know what would happen if he closed his eyes…the dark figures surrounding him….what would've they done?

He turned, and blinked a few times before noticing Sasuke was perched on the chair, shifting the curtains and glaring at something from beyond the house.

Without turning his head, he looked at Naruto, who tensed under his gaze. "Good morning." He said. Naruto didn't say anything, looking at him suspiciously. Sasuke returned back to scrutinizing the offensive object outside his home. "Brush your teeth." He ordered.

Naruto did as he was told. Slipping from the room, he noticed that there was a new set of clothes on the chair. Black sandals were slipped under the chair. Feeling the confusion the blond emitted, Sasuke turned slowly, pinning Naruto with his gaze. Naruto looked away immediately. "I don't want you wearing the same set of clothes over and over. These are yours. They fit you." His voice was so certain. He glanced at Naruto for a moment, at his nervous fingers and at his shuffling feet, as if expecting some sign of gratitude. Giving up, he continued staring out the window.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but took the clothing in his arms. He walked out with the set of white robes, and while taking the shower, he knew Sasuke wasn't watching him. The feeling of being watched was gone. As he exited the room to the murky hallway, Naruto turned to pause at the stiff figure of Sasuke. Whatever Sasuke was watching, Naruto could tell, was irritating the crap out of him.

Maybe it was some stupid kids who had nothing better to do then to wreck the home from the outside.

It was still a relief knowing that the blood-sucking pervert wasn't watching him shower. He couldn't feel his eyes on him, even as he sat down facing the opposite direction.

-

Sasuke's fists twitched in his pockets as he saw his stupid cousin flirting with Naruto. Naruto of course, had absolutely no idea what was going on [as always. Ever since the damn Hyuugas came around for the stupid family parties, he had absolutely no alone time with Naruto. Plus, the servants were busy with work, and the only time he could steal a kiss from Naruto was when he hid behind the door of the boy's headquarters, waiting for him to scurry out so he could pull him to the side to fondle him.

Sasuke did not understand why a nonstop six day party was necessary. He also did not understand why there were so many women in the house, and why it was necessary for him to meet with **every **single one of them. Sasuke was very polite, but his patience was growing thin. He knew that half of the women in the house already fucked with the members of the Hyuuga family, some servants, and he knew that a majority of them _**were**_ no relatives by marriage twice-removed, or so and so's close friend, and the only thing he was sure of was that they were particularly long and annoying obstacles in his quest for more _touching_ with Naruto.

His eyes grew steely as the Hyuuga bent to offer Naruto a daisy.

Naruto, who had been carrying large silver plates to the long white dining table, looked at him questioningly. He had no idea why the man had been bothering him, and declined it, smiling sweetly. It wasn't like he could take it anyway. But the man insisted. Stumbling about, he took the flower from him, and tried to place it on top of his plates. He lost balance, and the metal plates landed onto the wooden floor, the sound of the clanging echoing throughout the high ceiling. Naruto blushed as the nearby spectators, who had been admiring the large crystal chandelier, paused to direct their attention to him instead.

The Hyuuga had helped him pick up the flower, but he looked like he'd rather eat beetles then to get on his knees to help someone of lower class. Naruto bit his tongue to keep from cursing at him. He hated rich people. They were intolerable, unreasonable, and downright assholes. Naruto wasn't surprised when the handsome older boy turned to leave in a calm, sophisticated manner. God! Assholes!

He still felt eyes on him, and the pressure was unnerving. He could just imagine their sneers.

Muttering apologies, the blond got on his knees to stack up the plates again and carry them out to the kitchen to be washed. Sasuke quickly walked over and got down on his own knees to help pick them up. Naruto looked stunned, before shyly smiling.

"Hey." He uttered, feeling stupid.

Sasuke looked up briefly to make eye contact. "Hey." Naruto flushed a deeper red, smiling.

Even though it had been a mere second, the brief look from the dark eyes sent shivers of happiness down his spine.

"Let's take our time." The brief whisper was so quiet that Naruto thought he was hearing things. But he felt Sasuke's hands rest over his briefly, and knew it was true. Sasuke then took the plate by Naruto's hand and placed it on his stack.

Naruto's eyes flickered. "But…Sasuke." He whispered. "I-it's sort of weird that…well, there are people here, and you're not supposed to help me, you know." He whispered.

"I can't let you pick up these heavy things yourself. You're too weak, stupid." Sasuke calmly whispered.

"I am not! Jerk." Naruto huffed, placing the plates onto his pile.

"Sorry, sorry." Sasuke said, amused. There were little things about Naruto that made him want to love him even more, if possible.

"Hmph." Naruto was done stacking his. Twenty-five 8 inch diameter silver metallic plates stood next to him. He could carry about fifty, twenty-five one each arm, and was assigned to place the pretty plates on the table, above the lacy goodness and the red tablecloth.

Sasuke had really been taking his time. He had about twelve more to go. "Slowpoke, I have about six more trips to make, so hurry up!" Naruto hissed, biting his lip when Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke took his time, still. Naruto fumed. Crawling near beside lap, he took the plate from his arm, stacking it quickly onto Sasuke's pile. Sasuke turned pink at the close proximity and the sudden sweet smell of Naruto's hair. Quickly taking the plates beside them and mentally damning the rich asshole, Naruto stacked the rest of them.

Sasuke smirked; Naruto's body had a feline quality about it. He made sure to 'accidentally' brush his lips against the scarred cheek when Naruto stretched his body to get the stack. Naruto yelped, and immediately pulled away from him. "You..!" He looked around, and was glad to see that the only people other then they were the other servant boys from his headquarters. And they all knew very well of his fling with Sasuke.

"I'll help."

Naruto glared at him. "No. I can handle it."

"No." Sasuke was stubborn.

Naruto decided he wasted enough time, so he pulled himself up, lifted the plates with his hands, and told Sasuke he could do whatever he wanted; He really didn't care.

So Sasuke carried the plates to the large kitchen, following Naruto.

A pretty girl hidden behind a statue looked at the two from afar, cocking her head at the close proximity between master and servant. There was no question about it; she felt some strange jealousy bubbling in her stomach. She had a desire to be in the servant's place. Her small, pale hands gripped the pedestal in front of her as Sasuke refused to give the servant the rest of the plates, smiling the whole time as the blond fool lunged for them.

Why was he so kind to someone worthless, when he could be kind to her?

-

"Hey." Naruto started. The Vampire had been staring at the window for more then an hour now. Naruto was genuinely curious what was behind the curtains. However, he was still wary of going then more then a few feet in front of the man.

"Hey…" He continued. The wide shoulders didn't even shift. His blue eyes flashed. "Hey!"

Sasuke continued to ignore him. Naruto glared at his back. He got off the edge of the bed, slipping on the wooden sandals Sasuke gave him and strode over, looking over at Sasuke's shoulder. "What the hell have you been staring at for the past hour?"

Sasuke turned to face him, as if he heard him for the very first time. "What are you doing?" He asked calmly.

"…What are _you_ doing?" Naruto replied indignantly. They both stared at each other for a moment; one had terrified butterflies swarming in his stomach, while the other was absorbing the scented warmth emitting from the other.

Naruto noted with deep resentment that Sasuke was not only handsome, but extremely so. With his body perched onto the window, and his strong slim back curved against the pane, he had an anatomical structure of a very, very sexy male. Naruto turned pink at the thought. Eww. He suppressed a shiver from his body.

Naruto had noticed that Sasuke preferred to wear tight button-downs in black. Everyday he had some different outfit on that suited his body type. However, Sasuke always wore old fashioned clothes. He wore the things only drugged or stylish artists wore; Ruffles, long dark capes, tight blouses with neckties, and an occasional leather jacket that reached past his ankles. In other words, clothes people usually never wore anymore. How long had he been around?

He was pale as death itself, and the only piece of jewelry he ever seemed to wear was a small silver band on his finger.

"You can stop staring." Sasuke murmured, brushing his hand on Naruto's cheek. Naruto quickly moved away from him. "Don't touch me." He hissed, although fright was evident in his eyes.

"Naruto." Naruto backed away as the Vampire got up. "Don't touch me…" It came out as a plea. Why was he so afraid of his touch? He didn't know.

But his body was warning him. His breath hitched when he heard Sasuke speak.

"Don't be so afraid." Sasuke said, taking every bit of Naruto's warmth and savoring it. He gently backed Naruto against a wall, and leaned over to kiss him. Naruto was rendered immobile as his catlike fingers, failing to grasp anything, braced itself against the wall as hard as it could. Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke nipped at his lips. Used to his wants, he opened his mouth obediently, and as soon as he did, Sasuke kissed him hungrily. The cold tongue swept over his, and Sasuke's freezing aura seemed to wrap itself around Naruto, as he started to tremble in the cold. His slim fingers went slack against the wall, and soon he found his hands gripping the tight shirt of Sasuke. He shivered and subconsciously began to kiss back, mewling and sucking.

Sasuke tasted a bit peculiar today, a little bit like chocolate. Naruto's fingers crawled up past Sasuke's chest, wrapping themselves around his neck. Sasuke had placed one arm above him, and one arm around Naruto's waist. He ravaged Naruto hungrily, lustily. He wanted him, so bad. Even if it was only for now, he wanted to believe that Naruto loved him, even if this would set them backwards. He had always been selfish.

Black eyes widened when he felt himself being pushed backwards. His lips still glued to Sasuke's, Naruto's hands had once again relocated on Sasuke's chest, rubbing the nipples and pushing him backwards, close to the window Sasuke was resting only minutes before. Sasuke felt himself slide back onto the pane of the window, and that shocked him even more; Naruto was strong. His hands grabbed the back of Naruto's hair, entwining his fingers into his golden locks. Gods, Naruto's gasps and mewls were so _arousing_. Their tongues continued to touch, and Sasuke's fingertips were tingling with excitement as Naruto's warm hands undid his shirt.

Naruto wasn't thinking, wasn't quite sure what was going on; all he knew was that it felt good, and he wanted more of it. Never had the Vampire's touch had been this addicting.

_He couldn't stop. _

He shivered while Sasuke's hands went under his robe, and the coldness rubbed against his nipples and stomach. Naruto laughed quietly, blushing. His body arched as Sasuke expertly rubbed and pinched the dark cherry nubs.

Naruto let the wave of the afternoon white light hit him from the window, and he rubbed his chin against Sasuke's hair. His arms were hugging Sasuke's neck.

They were both against the window panel, Naruto on top of Sasuke. The warning bells Naruto had had were shifting into a back department of his mind. Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder, and suddenly, shocking electricity shot through his body. Sasuke felt Naruto stiffen up against him, and stopped his movements. Naruto uttered a word that Sasuke never wanted to hear in this type of position.

A name. Sasuke felt the arms around his neck sag. The slim arms trembled. He uttered the name again.

"Sakura." Now it was Sasuke's turn to stiffen. That damn bitch was still there.

Naruto tried to get out of Sasuke's firm embrace; Sakura had been the one Sasuke had been looking at.

"Don't try." Sasuke, perhaps out of shame, didn't look up to meet eyes with the anguished blues of Naruto's.

"Don't try what? Let me go."

"She doesn't see you. **Us**."

Naruto snarled; a mixture of anger, hurt, and loneliness suddenly overwhelmed his senses as he blinked back tears. "There will never be an '_**Us'**_! What the fuck did you do to me?! Let me go. LET ME GO!" Naruto broke free from him, and ran out of the room, downstairs and past the photographs to the entry hallway. He carefully avoided gaze with the mirror, and attempted to open the door. It didn't budge. "Sakura!" he screamed.

"Sakura!" A cold hand covered his own. Naruto yelled, yanking his arm away from the golden knob as if it was on fire.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TOUCH ME! DON'T YOU _**DARE**_!" Sasuke felt his heart quiver at the sight of his beloved. Hurt, rage and humiliation were only a few of the feelings Naruto's angry tears radiated. Naruto wiped his tears hurriedly, but they kept on coming. It was hot, and his heart felt shackled and caged in his body. It hurt. He hadn't felt so useless in such a long time.

He hadn't cracked under pressure in a long time.

There was a dangerous silence between the two. The only occasionally sounds were Naruto's attempts to muffle his sobs. Sasuke wanted to embrace him, but he knew that Naruto didn't want that right now.

As soon as Naruto quieted down enough to speak coherently, he said the next hurtful words towards Sasuke. The ones he was so used to hearing.

"Let me go." His voice was deep from crying, and he sounded desperate more then anything.

"I can't do that." Sasuke didn't understand. He loved Naruto. Why was it so hard for him to love him back?

There was another deafening silence.

"You drugged me." Naruto accused darkly. His face reddened at the open shirt of Sasuke's, and fumbled to set his own robes straight.

Sasuke didn't answer for a moment. His shirt hung loosely, and the milky white skin contrasted with the dark silk shirt. He made no attempt to tidy himself up, and continued to just look. "Naruto…" He did drug him. "…I…" How was he to explain himself?

Naruto's fingers were shaking. "You, you're crazy. I can't…I don't want to be here. Please…" He whimpered.

What made him drug him? Sasuke wasn't sure. The few days and weeks he had been there, he never reacted to anything. He wanted to feel Naruto against him, eyes full of love, kissing his mouth as he kissed back. He wanted Naruto's love.

Drugs.

Aphrodisiacs.

These items were very useful to create a game of pretend, of fake love.

But Love was not a game.

Sasuke watched the tear-stained eyes of Naruto and a sick feeling formed in his stomach.

He knew that when he got himself into this, that things would end up this disastrous. He would've never been able to get away with it. He had known that this would set them backwards.

But for a moment. Just a moment, couldn't he have something? He deserved it.

He shouldn't have done it, but somehow, he felt satisfied.

Naruto can never leave. Even if it takes eternity, he'll make sure that Naruto will love him just as much as the other did.

-

Sakura looked up, her eyes strangely empty. Her hair was fastened into curls, and her red lips into a pout. A corset squeezed her waist tightly, and her large red gown was decorated with pink stones and lace. Covering her small breasts was a pretty white blouse. A jewel encrusted fan was held between her slim fingers, hidden behind lacy gloves. Raising her glittering fan, she gently waved it in front of her, hiding her smile.

"It seems Sasuke isn't coming out today."

She giggled, and the sound seemed to twinkle in the air. "That's quite a shame. I wanted to see him…"

"After all," She said confidently, "It _has_ been a while since I have been out. I wonder…"

-

She shivered, tears prickling behind her eyes. After school, she had gone home. On the way, she scribbled the name over and over on her arm.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Once Sakura reached her door, she ran upstairs. Her father was at work, and wouldn't be home until dinner. Running into her room, she threw her bag onto the floor, and sat down in front of her desk, immediately staring at her arm. To her anguish, the name disappeared. She wrote it into her arm again, frustrated. The tears and the pressure against her heart were making her nauseous. The name disappeared.

What…? What was happening? She opened her drawer, and took out an army knife. With trembling hands, she flicked it open. Sakura didn't quite know what was going on, but she knew that who ever was behind this, he or she was trying to make her forget. But she won't surrender so easily…

Pressing the knife into her soft pale skin, she was about to press harder when a voice caused her to drop the blade.

'_What? Are you daft, little girl? You are willing to cut through your soft, unblemished skin…for a mere servant boy?' _

She looked up, and saw…the mirror, with her frightened face. Was she hallucinating? Gasping, she brought her knees up to her chest, burying her tear-stained face into the center of her knees. Naruto was real. He was. He was… That voice…must be stress. Yes, that's right. She's not going insane. Naruto was real. She would have never become a good person if it wasn't for Naruto. Sakura clenched her fists as that thought became alive. Her heart pulsed wildly, desperately.

She trembled, her tears sliding against her cheeks. She was so scared. Where was Naruto? Naruto…

Who was Naruto…?

"I…I don't want to forget…" Sakura whispered, clutching her knees. There had to be some way…

Oh, that's right. The only gift Naruto ever gave her was an orange picture frame. She had it displayed on a window sill against her bed. She looked up, turning around. Expecting to see that comforting picture of them both together, the slight smile on her face dropped completely when she saw that the bizarre frame was taken over by one of the blue frames Ino gave her.

'_Dreams are always the first to disappear.'_

She screamed.

------

Blarghhh. I am so fusking sorry for such a late update! Life was **overwhelming** to the point of godpleasekillmenow. It still is. School is already very exhausting. I know you guys don't give a damn about my personal life, so, onto the story! This chapter really set things in motion! It was interesting, wasn't it? Wasn't it?! I hope it was. :D It's really long, I just realized. Sorry about that. D: I also apologize for any errors you may have found.

Please review. Like, write a review. Not just _please update soon_! An actual review. Please! Thank you. :D

I'll do my best to update soon.I really want to. It's fun to write this. So review. :D I may reply to any questions or comments.


	5. Fleeting Time

"**We are not alone." How can you say that? When we are so unstable. **

**And when **

**I am so easily abandoned. **

**-x-**

**Fleeting Time**

**---**

**5**

**---**

It's never too late.

---

Naruto was up to something. Sasuke knows.

Sasuke no longer dared to kiss the blond so passionately, or even properly speak to him. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel at this point. Naruto was so…_afraid_. He couldn't understand, and he didn't want to. But, it still bothered and hurt him. Naruto was strong, fierce, protective, sweet, adorable, beautiful. His temper was one thing, but this…

He had never seen such a cowardly look on him before. But, was it really his place to call him a coward? Naruto wasn't a coward. He had every right to be afraid of him.

Sasuke looked at his hands. He wondered if he deserved any more suffering. He laughed quietly. People were afraid of pain, but Sasuke, all he could feel was pleasure. Warmth. But pain was what people need to ensure that their life was ending. No matter how Sasuke tries, his life cannot end. He used to be so attached to living, but…now he wanted to die. The only thing that was making him rethink that idea was Naruto.

He buried his face in his hands. He didn't hear the faint rustle of a lady's dress as a pair of heels clacked, approaching his hunched body. His body stiffened when he heard the overly-sweet distraught voice. There was laughter in her tone, but Sasuke could hear the jeering trace of her light and childish laughter.

"Sasuke-kun…" The feminine giggles increased. "What are you doing?" The voice asked frivolously.

Sasuke tensed, looking up. "You…!" He gave a start, his eyes red. He attempted to swipe at her, but his attack was ineffective.

Sakura giggled, but there was nothing sweet about it this time. "It's lovely how you chose to greet your guests with such horrid manners. How long has it been since I've last saw my beloved? _Mi amour_, as they say."

When all she received was an angry glare, she continued to speak with inappropriate lightness. "How has loneliness served you these past years? You still look well, I must say. Although, I can't agree that I like that."

Sasuke didn't meet her eyes. "I haven't been alone." He said softly. Sakura blinked, turning her head slightly to look at him. Then her green eyes flashed with realization.

"Oh? …You mean that _servant_." She burst into laughter again. "Dearest Sasuke, have not you realized? We have all **changed**!"

"…Well, besides _you_ of course." She added with an afterthought.

Sasuke didn't answer.

Sakura continued, "I have seen the body I will inhabit. The poor girl is in dire need of help! She genuinely, truly believes that she loves that stupid boy! Can you imagine? _**Me?**_ With someone that washes lavatories? Ha!" She fanned herself furiously, the jewels glimmering back and forth. Her lacy red gown followed her back and forth as she walked across the attic. Sasuke took this moment to analyze the shifting of the long, laced up dress. He noticed with a certain interest at the translucency of Sakura. Without a body, Sasuke realized, she was only a trapped spirit.

Her gown stopped moving as her green eyes met with Sasuke's red ones. Sakura was still beautiful, with her ringlets hovering next to her rosy cheeks, some of the curls cascading past her back. The large red bow holding the lovely pink strands matched her red gown. Sasuke never understood how some people were blessed with such great looks, but horrible hearts.

"You will take her?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura's red lips formed into a malicious smirk. "Of course!"

"That's wonderful."

The red lips smiled. For the very first time, Sasuke smiled back, showing his demonic fangs. With the very same inappropriate levity he had gotten from Sakura and a dangerous glint in his eyes, he darkly smirked,

"I can properly kill you then."

-

"I. Need. To. Get. Out." Naruto murmured, staring at his reflection. He glared at the mirrors. "I'll destroy that window if I have to."

His reflection stared at him calmly, a little bit troubled at how upset he was. What was wrong with Sasuke? To make this image of him so angry?

He watched Naruto ransack his mind, trying to figure out how to run.

The reflection closed his eyes, sinking away to his recollection of memories. That was all he had now, to keep on loving Sasuke.

-

"Ne, Iruka-senseiiiiiiiii!! Why do I have to go live here?" Naruto tugged on his mentor's pants. "I don't want to! I don'twantto! Idon'twantto!" He wailed, rubbing his scarred cheeks against the pants of Iruka.

Iruka only rubbed his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Mikoto-sama." Not failing to neglect the youngest master, he smiled, "Sasuke-sama." Sasuke harrumphed and looked away.

"Mother, I don't want such a baby in my house!" Mikoto smiled at Iruka. "Now, it's my turn to apologize. Sasuke, be nice-"

"What?! What did that stupid duck say?! Iruka-sensei! I don't want to live with that meanie!" Naruto interrupted loudly, pointing at the dark figure.

"…Stupid duck?! Mother! Please, I don't need a companion of my age! Is he even my age? What a…" He scrunched up his nose, trying to recall that word one of his tutors had taught.

"…dobe." His eyes brightened. That was the one!

"He's such a **dobe**, mother! Surely you don't want-" (Naruto's wailing voice was in the background as Iruka tried his best to calm the child down.)

Mikoto bowed. "I'm really sorry, Iruka-san. I'll be sure to welcome Naruto-chan to our family. He's quite adorable, isn't he? Prettiest eyes and hair." Naruto turned red at the compliments, hiding behind Iruka's leg. He wiped his tears away, and let Mikoto gently brush his hair with her fingers. There was always something about Sasuke's mother that made crying babies hush up immediately. She also had power over her oldest son, which was something to be very proud of.

Her gentleness was a very powerful weapon in the Uchiha family. "Sasuke, be nice."

"But…" He glared at the blond. Naruto hugged Iruka's leg tighter. "Iruka…" He whined.

Iruka sighed, and bent down on one knee to look his boy. "Naruto, Mikoto-sama and I have discussed this, and I discussed it with you. It's not healthy for you to follow me, remember? Here you'll always receive fresh air. You aren't to work until you're thirteen, and by then, I may come and take you back." He ruffled his hair with his palm, grinning. "By then, Naruto will be a big boy, and he won't need Iruka anymore, right?!"

Naruto gripped Iruka's hand with his chubby fingers. "O-of course!" he declared loudly. "Of course I'll need you!" His blue eyes were wide; shocked that Iruka would suggest such a thing.

Iruka laughed. "I'll miss you, so don't worry, okay? I'll write to you, and you'll receive a proper education here."

Naruto didn't know what education meant, but he decided not to ask. Mikoto watched this exchange calmly. When Iruka was done, she bent over to pet Naruto's head fondly. "I can see you're going to be an interesting addition to the Uchiha family, Naruto-chan. From tomorrow and onward, you will be Sasuke's personal companion. Both of you are to be friends and help one another."

Sasuke huffed loudly, "Mother!" His mom shot him a sinister smile, and he clamped up. He kicked a rock next to him to loosen some anger. Why did his mother think it was so important for him to 'connect with others of his age'? He liked his tutors, and he liked the adult friends father often had over. He liked being home schooled, and he hated the other, stupid empty-headed kids at his church. He was better. So much better then all of them. That's why he deserved the best, and that meant NOT being with a certain blond haired weenie.

However, he had to admit…he had never seen blue eyes before, and it was interesting. Blond hair was also quite rare. Maybe he was a god in disguise? But no, Gods weren't such cry babies. And they certainly weren't dobes. But when he did get to look at him longer, he found himself just staring. The child looked like a feminine boy. That was…

…strange.

"Okay, Naruto-chan. Say bye to Iruka-san." Mikoto said softly.

Naruto bit his lip for a second, gnawing it until it was a charming red. "Iruka-sensei is going to visit me, right?" he asked hopefully. Iruka smiled sadly. "I'll try, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, and hugged Iruka tightly for a few minutes before letting go. His big eyes flashed with determination and he said loudly, "You can be proud of me when you come back, Iruka-sensei! I promise!" Iruka was proud of him anyway. But he said nothing and patted his head. He nodded at Mikoto, and she smiled understandingly. Naruto was like a son of Iruka, and although he was hiding it, it was very clearly obvious that Iruka was missing Naruto already.

But he had to go. He waved back, and turned, never looking back. He held the few tears that were caught in his eyes.

And that was how Naruto belonged to the Uchiha home for the rest of his short life. He had not known it then, but the deal struck between Mikoto and Iruka was to leave him there, perhaps even forever, if Iruka was to not make it back alive. Naruto had breathing problems as a child, and it was mainly due to the bad air Iruka often had to travel through. Iruka made sure to ensure Naruto's happiness to the fullest extent possible, during the deal with Mikoto. Mikoto did not guarantee his freedom if his death was to reach her, but she had been reasonable.

She had told Iruka that if Sasuke is attached to Naruto, she'd put his fate into her son's hands when he was old enough. Mikoto then explained that she could not possibly take Naruto as a son, as she had no power to do so. Fugaku would not have appreciated his wife's sudden adoption, especially an adoption of a child that was neither blood-related or theirs. Iruka had nodded solemnly. He understood. Mikoto then calmly stated that since he was not considered a son, when he turned twelve, he was to sleep with the other servant boys at their headquarters. His duties were to be immediately started at the age of twelve.

Iruka had not liked this. Mikoto upped the age to the end of his thirteenth birthday. Food, shelter, anything Naruto needed would be provided. Education would be given even after his thirteenth birthday. Iruka seemed to be glad. Education was something he always had wanted to grant Naruto, a _proper_ education, but couldn't.

He really hoped Naruto wouldn't hate him for this. He loved him just as Minato had.

Nevertheless, he traveled on.

-

"Naruto-chan! Sasuke-chan!" Naruto turned around immediately, while Sasuke coolly looked back.

It was an autumn spring, and Naruto's birthday recently passed. "Ha!" he had bragged to Sasuke. "I'm just as old as you now!" Sasuke had harrumphed and had said that July and October were still a few months apart, and that although Naruto was twelve, Sasuke had _been_ twelve, months before Naruto had became that age. He said all this, and then smiled arrogantly. Naruto had objected, "But! Twelve is still twelve, dummy!"

Naruto had grown to be a very cute and pretty boy. Blue eyes, blond hair, and a very cute smile were one of the very qualities that made him such a beautiful youth.

Sasuke was already going through puberty, as his voice deepened. He was shooting up pretty fast too, already taller then Naruto by half a head. He had his mother's great looks, and was often the center of praise and attention. The small group of girls that had flocked to him when he was seven or eight had increased in mass.

Sasuke had learned to like Naruto's annoying presence. He would never, ever admit it, but he really did enjoy the blond's company. And ever since puberty hit him, he had been noticing more and more how pretty Naruto was. As a child, he used to tease him, calling him a girl and more. He had thought it was really weird for Naruto to be so cute, but lately…

He wanted to be with Naruto. More then before.

"Sasuke! It's your obaa-san! I think she wants to give us some cake! Obaa-san makes the best cakes!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Let's go back, Sasuke! Please…?"

Sasuke hated cake. He abhorred all sweet things, but often chugged them down to please his grandmother. He enjoyed his grandmother's soul-warming tea, however, and it _was_ pretty chilly outside.

…Naruto thought the tea tasted nasty and often snuck it to Sasuke when the elder had her back turned from them.

Sasuke nodded, and Naruto flashed him a smile, which made Sasuke turn pink. Of course, it was from the coming November winds. Not from anything else.

When they made it back to the Tea House, Sasuke and Naruto took off their coats and gloves. "Hello, Obaa-san!" Naruto greeted. _'Cake! Cake!' Cake!'_ He inwardly chanted.

"Good Morning, Obaa-san." Sasuke slipped from his shoes, taking them off after he closed the door. Naruto took their jackets and gloves and hung them on the coat rack, stumbling after Sasuke after his own shoes were off.

Sitting down onto a chair, the boys inhaled the sweet smells of Sasuke's grandmother's kitchen. The Uchiha family was proudly vast, and they were all so successful in following their dreams. The Grandmother was in charge of her very own miniature bakery, serving cakes in her Tea House. She flourished, successful in every aspect of the business.

She smiled, her peach lips drawn upward, the wrinkles crinkling with the movement. She brought out two hot cups of tea and a glass of warm milk for Naruto. Naruto was not at all subtle or discreet. She had noticed, with amusement, when Naruto would thrust the cup of bitterness to Sasuke in the most reckless ways. The two thanked her, and when she brought out two slices of strawberry cake, Naruto's eyes gleamed.

He immediately dug in, while Sasuke asked for his to be put in a container to leave. "I'm not hungry." He explained. Naruto looked at the cake container hopefully, and when Sasuke ignored his obvious want, he gave up, gulping down milk. Sasuke drank his tea slowly; feeling completely refreshed from the heat the tea exuberated.

When they were both done, Sasuke bowed and turned to leave, thanking her. Naruto had smiled widely, and had also thanked her, but loudly, and they both returned to the afternoon coldness of late October.

Sasuke enjoyed taking walks, and often had Naruto come along because it was much more entertaining.

The leaves were green, red, and gold. The rotten brown ones crunched beneath Naruto and Sasuke's feet as they walked deeper into the forest.

Naruto was oddly quiet for some reason. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Sasuke. Um, um, can I have that cake?" Naruto asked suddenly, looking embarrassed. He didn't like asking favors.

Sasuke smirked. "No."

"Why not?!" Sasuke was stopped momentarily as Naruto slid in front of him.

"You'll get fat, Naruto. I don't think I want a fatass following me around." Sasuke said with a cocky grin.

Somehow, that comment got Naruto riled up, and Sasuke found himself dangling the cake away from Naruto's hands. He also found himself in the not so satisfying position of being the target of Naruto's small, but deadly fists. Finally, Sasuke felt the wind being knocked from him when he was pounced on. He felt his back land on the moist grass beneath them.

After a few moments of writhing and struggling, as well as rolling, Naruto appeared victorious.

The small hands grabbed the sweet dessert from him, and giggled. His giggles became full-blown laughter. Straddling Sasuke in the most compromising position, he gasped as he continued to laugh loudly.

Sasuke watched as the beautiful person on top of him continue to laugh, so kindly, so cutely. There was something so gorgeous about him, the way his light blond hair shone in the light, the way a red leaf was combed through his hair, the way his blue eyes twinkled. God, he was so…_perfect_.

Sasuke lost control, not quite sure what he was doing.

He grabbed Naruto's waist and pushed him onto the brown-littered grass, leaning over and kissing the gasping supple lips. As soon as his chapped, peach lips reached the rosy wet ones, something exploded within him. The soft, stirring feelings he got when Naruto was around turned hot, and fast. He licked his lips, closing his eyes as he kissed him harder. Sucking and licking the soft redness, he grunted when Naruto began to respond, moaning softly. Sasuke took this as a sign of permission, plunging his tongue into Naruto's mouth. He tasted like strawberries.

Sasuke's pale hands held Naruto's cheeks as he continued to lick and taste Naruto for all he was worth. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Naruto shoved him off, gasping. His face was a deep, deep crimson. Sasuke covered his own lips, which were wet with Naruto's saliva. Naruto gasped for air, blushing the whole time. Sasuke thought vaguely how adorable Naruto was, just like that.

And that was how their first kiss was.

-

**---**

I just realize that Faye Wong's album has sixteen tracks. That only gives me 11 more chapters to write everything. Shit. That's too little.

Review. Make me happy, and motivate me please! Thank you for the support everyone has been giving me so far! I'm sorry I couldn't reply to some of the reviews last time. Thank you.


	6. Night Date

**There are times when I think you forget that I am only human. **

**Sad and twisted, your mind conjures a grotesque thought. **

**Because I follow you, I am your dog. **

**And**

**You are my master. **

**-x-**

**Night Date**

**---**

**6**

**---**

It was me. Watching me.

---

It had been almost a year since their first kiss. And Naruto had brushed the incident off as a spur of the moment sort of thing. However, Sasuke had not forgotten, at all. Although he and Naruto spent plenty time with one another, Sasuke had to restrain himself from pouncing on Naruto a few more times to kiss him. Sasuke, however, noticed that Naruto didn't really like stuff like that, and let Naruto think that it was indeed, a mistake, and that it would never happen again.

(Yeah right.)

From the way he found himself leering and actually inhaling Naruto's musky scent during session classes with Kakashi was…disturbing. And scary.

Naruto had to swat him away a few times. He began to hug Naruto much, much more, and found his fingers entwined with Naruto's, a motion he hadn't done since they were children. He liked Naruto. Not liked. _Liked_.

It had passed his birthday too, so now he was thirteen. Once again, Naruto sulked, but Sasuke knew that his time would come, just not of the consequences.

A few weeks after, his mother took him aside to tell him of Naruto's future.

When Sasuke first discovered that he was to be a servant by the age of thirteen, he did everything he could to get his mother to change the date. "I want Naruto to be with me, mother!" he complained. "I really want him!" Mikoto had looked at him strangely, asked Fugaku to change the date, but Fugaku refused. "After his birthday, he still has a few more months of freedom. What more does he want?" So Sasuke was stuck knowing Naruto's fate and when he spoke to Naruto about the issue, it turned out that Naruto really knew all along.

Sasuke was surprised at how calm Naruto was taking the information. He said that he didn't like it, but it was okay, because…

"I don't care, Sasuke! Because I still get to be with you!"

Sasuke had melted into a blissful and empty-minded state for a few hours after that.

Sasuke also had discovered different positions to hug Naruto, and his favorite was from behind. Naruto would squeak and blush in surprise, before lightly punching him away. He also learned a few tricks from Itachi, who he caught kissing and nibbling someone's sweet ear. Sasuke had licked Naruto's earlobe one day during one of Kakashi's sessions and Naruto practically jumped six inches from his chair, blushing a deep, deep red.

Naruto was so cute.

And the months came and went in the blink of an eye.

Naruto didn't do much of Sasuke's perverted advances, but when older men or young adults approached him, he would turn into a furious scarlet, and with horrible language that even Sasuke himself had never heard before, he would attack the men with such vulgar words, scaring them off. And when they still tried to be with him, Naruto would trip them and run, still cursing along the way.

Sasuke had realized that they must've known of his sudden change of status as a servant. Servants were mostly pleasure tools as he discovered later on, and the uniforms were enough to tip him in on this information when he was older.

But what he realized that really intrigued him was that Naruto never became angry with _his _perverted advances. Naruto would always just push him away gently, calling him a gigantic pervert and a squidhead. But that was the only damage he received.

Once again, Naruto was so cute!

A week before Naruto's thirteenth birthday, Naruto had gotten into his face, and had burst into three different shades of red before kissing Sasuke. Sasuke was pleasantly astonished. The moist, red lips were….it made him so happy. Sasuke kissed him back, his fingers entwined in between Naruto's shiny strands of hair. And although it was pretty strange how it happened, Naruto broke the kiss first, and smiled, his eyes glowing with shyness, and happiness. "I really like you." He had murmured, looking at the floor.

Sasuke felt butterflies flutter wildly in his stomach, and did not answer. Instead, he leaned closer to Naruto, tipped his chin up, and gently placed his lips onto his.

Whatever that came between them would be taken down one by one, and as they kissed, Sasuke and Naruto both felt that this, the feeling they were experiencing, would evolve and multiply, and that it would be _forever_.

---

Uchihas were to be betrothed at the age of seventeen. And today was Sasuke's turn.

Naruto, as always, was just cleaning the glorious home. However, if you looked closely, he was clutching the broom, trembling.

There was a huge celebration. But it wasn't for him. Of course not! Why would it be for him? He was a lowly servant. He was only allowed to the back to serve the friends and family who had come to congratulate the unification of Sasuke, and Sakura. If they caught him out here, they would surely punish him.

But he couldn't go back. To see his two beautiful friends get united, was all too painful to him. He was too selfish. Today was _his_ birthday, why couldn't he get what he wanted?

He especially can't see Sasuke! If he saw him crying, what would he say? He stopped sweeping the purple leaves of the tree. Leaning onto the shaft of the broom, he felt his vision blur.

Weeping, he desperately wiped his tears. Why was he so upset? He should be happy for them. But he couldn't. Not when Sakura was getting married to…

"…Naruto." Naruto sat up with a jolt at the sudden voice. He turned to see Sasuke, dressed up in a tuxedo, panting. Resting on his knees, he looked at Naruto's figure. Hunched over on the stoop, a purple leaf was tucked in between the golden strands of his hair; his arms were wrapped around his legs. The surprised blue eyes were red-rimmed, he had been crying. His lips were red from being bitten. "There you are, you idiot. You…I was looking for you." He sat next to the smaller boy.

Naruto attempted to smile. "You should go back to the party, Sasuke! I'm pretty everyone misses you right now." He adjusted his pale white servants robe uncomfortably. "I'll come back later."

"Are you bothered? That I'm marrying Sakura?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Naruto's gentle orders. Naruto shook his head. "I'm not." He couldn't help it when he felt tears slide onto his cheeks. He tried to hide his eyes under his bangs. It didn't work.

"Then why are you crying?" Sasuke sounded firm.

"I-I…don't know." He answered lamely.

Sasuke looked at him, stern. "Don't be stupid, dobe. If you're upset about my betrothal, at least admit it."

Naruto suddenly felt a coil of bubbling anger rise through him. He got up, crying. "Well, I'm sorry for being stupid! I'm sorry for not being able to admit anything, you asshole! I'm sorry for actually being upset and jealous of Saku-!"

He stopped, his eyes widening. He cupped his mouth, hoping Sasuke didn't catch the last part. His cheeks glowed red, when he saw a teasing smirk on Sasuke's face. "I…I hate you, you bastard."

Sasuke brought his small body to his, undoing the buttons of the soft robe. Naruto whimpered when he felt naked fingers caress his chest. Sasuke murmured, "It's my first time seeing you so seriously upset about something."

"Be quiet!" Yanking his robe, he sat back down next to him. He felt a little bit better from their exchange. It proved Sasuke still loved him. That was a relief.

There was a moment of silence, before Naruto broke it shyly. Curious, he asked a question that was on his mind the past week. "Ne, ne…Sasuke. How do you, um…feel about marrying Sakura?"

Sasuke looked at him thoughtfully. Then he gave him a friendly punch before answering seriously, "I don't."

"What?!" Naruto glared. "Why are you such an asshole?!"

Sasuke scowled. "Quit being so damn unreasonable, idiot. Do you want me to say that I'm happy about it?"

Naruto promptly was silenced. Sasuke continued.

"Sakura…is my friend. Nothing more."

"But Sakura loves you."

"Do you want to know a secret?" His face suddenly appeared so close to Naruto's, so close that he could feel the warmth emitting from the taller boy.

Naruto didn't budge. He always liked it when Sasuke was so close. His scent was sweet. "What?"

"The truth is, this celebration…the betrothal is completely false." He smiled at the blond. "I get to properly choose my suitor when I'm twenty. Seventeen seems a bit young to suddenly be engaged, isn't it? Sakura knows this too. This whole thing is only for the public, just in case we don't find anyone we love."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's shocked face. "So, stop crying for nothing, you idiot. You know I've found my love already." He directly stared into those beautiful blue eyes. Naruto blushed, speechless.

"When I'm sure of my future, I'll give up being an Uchiha. We can run away together." Alas, in a society such as theirs, a couple cannot be united if they are part of a different social class. They especially could not be united if they were both males. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat when he saw how serious Sasuke looked.

Naruto suddenly began to cry again. "I hate you, you bastard! Making me cry for nothing!" He punched his chest, too weak to do any damage. He practically saw Sasuke's smirk through his teary eyes.

Sasuke rummaged through his pocket, finding a small paper bag. "Naruto, give me your finger." He commanded. Naruto obeyed, cautiously, putting his hand in his. Sasuke placed a silver band on his ring finger, smiling. "That's my gift for you. It's the symbol of our union, which is going to happen. I swear on it." He leaned over and kissed Naruto. Naruto mewled, and the sound sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. He didn't want to leave, but he had to. After a few more moments of Naruto's head on his shoulder, he was forced to get up.

"I better get back. Come soon, okay?" He smiled.

"Y-yeah." Naruto smiled back, and when he made sure Sasuke was out of sight, he stared at the plain, silver band on his ring finger. Then he blushed.

This time, when he got back to the party, he was in a good mood.

---

Sakura's eyes gleamed, looking at her counterpart dozing on the desk. It was evening, and the switchblade that she had scared her into dropping sat still on the carpeted floor, gleaming from the white light. She had left the knife on the ground. The seeker grinned, and hid her devious smile behind her hand.

She was in the large mirror, and she noticed with disgust at how little people seemed to wear these days. Miniskirts and shorts and t-shirts were all tossed on her bed. However, the room was pretty cute, but very small. Her own room, when she was really at her age, was rather large and attractive. And what was with that hair? ("It's so **short**. I'm appalled!") However, she was still beautiful, thank goodness.

She would love to walk around and see what had changed in her deepest friends, but she had no time to do that. Instead, she had time to look herself, her mentally younger self, and wondered if her mind would grow to become like hers; abrasive and cruel.

She really didn't care.

After a few seconds of staring at the sleeping figure, she laughed. "Really, you. You ought to be grateful I stopped you from writing something so dirty on your arm." She chided. As usual, her tone was sweet and light, but her eyes reflected otherwise. "You would regret it in due time."

Slim, translucent fingers reached from the mirror to stroke the soft pink hair. "It's much better to be alone then to have regrets, isn't it?" Sakura asked. Her eyes suddenly became dull. "Of course, I have both. However, what I did to them…I will never regret that." The sleeping Sakura stirred, her eyebrows narrowing slightly. "Every bit and part of us is different. But is it? Really? If all three of us were not involved in this puppetry mess of tangles that I created, then what would have occurred?"

"Would have I been hurt…? Over and over again?" Her confident demeanor completely vanished. She became childish, sad, and angry.

"Because of the absence of Sasuke, you fell in love with the boy that I both hated and loved." Her voice grew deep with resentment.

She smiled, and whispered, "I'll tell you a secret that I hope you will never tell anyone." She placed a curl away from her face, smiling sadly.

She bent over and murmured, right above Sakura's ear, "I actually admired him, only _**once**_, but a long time ago." She withdrew, and sighed. "I know. _**Me?**_ But oh, it's true. Those were the days when I was blindly in love with Sasuke. That fool always, _**always**_ was with him, and it seemed as if Sasuke didn't have an eye for anyone else. He lead me on, making me think that…!" She stopped, calming herself. "…But it doesn't matter anymore." She began playing with a loose strand of pink that was identical to her own.

Her luxurious curls were luminous in the night. "I'm sure you've felt the same way when you were a child. How you hated this color of hair..."

"It may seem I will be doing damage to myself, then. Let us get this done with…" Sakura's eyes swept across the girl's sleeping image. "I'm sorry, but consider it like this. Without me, the relationship you and that filth are having right now would have _never_ occurred."

"Be grateful. You are the first that I have done this too after the boys were in this fun little mess."

She emerged from the mirror, gently climbing over Sakura. Her magnificent jewels and gown disappeared as she fully crossed over into Sakura's room. Instead, she was wearing the same clothes the sleeping image of her had worn; a school uniform. Her hair lost its curls and shortened. She stepped behind Sakura, and placed a hand on her back.

"Remember, dearest. I only gave them what they wished, in a disastrous way." Her voice grew louder, and winds blasted through the glass, breaking them into shards. The crinkling and crashing finally woke Sakura up, and she was met face to face with _herself_. Shards scraped against her as her voice was caught in her throat.

Slim fingers, the very same she had, shot at her and clutched her neck. Green eyes glinted dangerously, as she leaned over to the other Sakura, laughter in her eyes.

"Enough talk. Let's begin." She kissed her, cupping the soft cheek that would soon be hers. Light green eyes widened, scared.

Screams should've been heard, as well as the mass explosion, but those who walked past the home heard nothing, saw nothing, and felt nothing. They went on with their lives, as if nothing happened.

Perhaps nothing did happen.

…

"Father." Sakura stepped out, changed into a blouse with a plaid miniskirt. A black cross was placed onto her neck. She looked much more mature then usual, and there was something different about her expression.

"Ah! Sakura. I saw you sleeping so I decided to not wake you up for dinner. I dropped your laundry on your bed, if you noticed. You hungry?" Her father wrapped his arms around her, and Sakura felt something sad and happy burst through her, sending tears behind her eyes. _'No. This is not my father. My father is dead. '_She reprimanded her self silently.

Although they looked different, the sparkling glow of his soul came right through. But he wasn't her family. It took a lot for her to smile and gently push him away. "No, no, I'm fine. I just… need to clear my head. I would like to take a walk, if that's all right." Her heart hurt. She needed to get away.

'_I'm sorry, but I'll be borrowing your daughter for a while.'_

Before he could answer, she opened the porch door and left. He looked on, concerned. "When she comes back, I'll have to talk to her."

Then he smiled, "I don't think I have ever heard her speak so formally. Huh."

---

"This is the place."

Naruto fingered the branch that pierced through the thick glass. "How am I going to break this?" The glass had looked a lot thinner from the outside. "Shit. What am I going to…?" He felt his heartbeat pulse wildly as slow panic crept under his skin. Naruto attempted to shake the feeling off. Although not successful, he continued to wonder what to do. If he was to try and cut his way out with a knife, there would be no doubt that it would take a century. And even if he was to find something useful, such as a hammer, the noise would alert Sasuke, and that was definitely not what he needed.

He banged his fist against the thickness, the frustration was overwhelming.

It had taken him forever to figure out which room was where, so that added to his aggravation. The outside and the inside were completely different. Naruto looked around the large hall, and glanced up at the huge rusty chandelier.

He knew this place, but he didn't.

The dusty red carpet, as well as the peeling wallpaper was all familiar to him. Despite the place being torn and broken down, Naruto realized that there was something welcome about it. He shook his head. This house…had meant something to him. But what?

He was drawn to the home. There was no doubt about it. Even the first time when he and Sakura had gone in, he had been so attracted to the dark glow of the large abode. And Sakura. He swallowed, remembering the look of fear she had on. But why had she run in when she was so terrified?

There was something about this home that he didn't know about.

He admitted that the stay at the house was not the worse, most tortuous stay he had ever encountered. However, that did not stop him from wanting to burst through the glass and leave.

He didn't want to stay. He didn't like being trapped. He didn't like knowing nothing. He didn't like being the target of Sasuke.

Sasuke. He was so cruel one second, but so desperate in the next. He was a complete mystery, but that didn't change the fact that Naruto was still afraid of him. But, Sasuke had known so much about him.

Why?

Nevertheless, he marked the room in the map in his mind. He made progress today, finding the large window after two accidental runs into other large rooms. He had seen an extremely dusty Piano in one of the rooms. And for the other, he didn't quite see much. He figured there would be no point in searching around things that had nothing to do with his plan. And now his plan flopped.

Perhaps the windows were thinner down at the basement?

Naruto decided to call it a day; knowing that a little over an hour was not enough time to discover anything. There was always tomorrow.

Yes, that would be his goal tomorrow.

Now he wanted to just look around. Letting his feet guide him, he found himself stepping upstairs and into the nursery room again. Picking up the glass fox from the dusty white table, he began to admire it once more. The old nursery was so beautiful. While still holding onto the pretty little figure, he moved in front of the peeling walls, rubbing his finger against the oil paints of the hungry wolf on the wall. Little red riding hood was not far, holding her straw basket, unaware of the hungry predator following her foot prints.

The little girl was also blonde, blue-eyed. Curls decorated her pink cheeks. She looked so happy, so blissfully oblivious.

The wolf's eyes were a glowing yellow. His hands brushed against the wolf again, murmuring, "Beautiful…"

"Isn't it?"

Naruto froze; slipping the crystal into his robe, he turned slowly to face Sasuke.

"I have to say, though, it can look quite scary when you're nothing but a child sleeping in this room." Sasuke advanced towards him. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked coolly.

'_Why are you here?'_ Was Sasuke's true question.

Naruto's hearing was drowned by the intense drumming in his heart. But with the cold crystal in his robes, he realized that he didn't need to be scared. "I…I have nothing to be afraid of."

But he was. Why? If he had wanted to kill him, he would've. If he wanted to torture him, he would've. But he didn't. So, why? …He was afraid, because he had so much control over his life. His freedom. It was like he was his _god_.

"I have never wanted you to be afraid of me." He said coldly.

Don't tremble, Naruto. "Then, w-what? What do you want with me?!"

"Is it answers you desire? I am willing to give you anything." Sasuke's eyes bored into his. "But you must be shackled."

'_You must be…__**hurt**__ until obedient.'_

"Don't lie right in front of my face." Upon hearing the last words Sasuke had said, he turned red with anger. "And fuck you, asshole."

Ignoring his curses, he asked, "Why are you here?"

"…I wanted to…" He trailed off, unsure of how to respond. Sasuke's looked at him, emotionless.

But in a flash of a light, he came close to him, whispering in his ear, "Perhaps…" A hand reached into his robe, and Naruto froze. A split second later, he shoved the taller man off.

Before he could do or say anything, the tall vampire smirked. "Or perhaps," He continued, "You were hoping to steal this little trinket?" Within Sasuke's fingers was the crystal fox. Naruto's light blue eyes widened.

"H-hey!" Naruto bit his lip, refusing to say anything more. But Sasuke caught his forlorn look and was slightly surprised by this. The fox represented their past.

"Do you like it?" He asked. He vaguely remembered asking the same question to the same boy when he was fifteen.

Naruto glared at him in reply. "Not really." He lied. Still, he looked at the pretty little thing with nine tails with obvious want.

"Naruto, I wanted to see you to make an apology. I…we were not…I…" Naruto saw, with surprise, that Sasuke was actually quite…ruffled. It was weird. And shocking.

"I realize that the way I have been…" He trailed off again.

Naruto frowned, and then glared. "I don't forgive you. Give me the fox." He deadpanned.

"….dobe." But Sasuke handed him the pretty object anyhow. "You can have this."

Naruto looked at the object in his hands and for once, smiled at Sasuke. "Really?" Sasuke froze. He had not known Naruto's smile for so long that suddenly, no matter how small, the smile seemed to warm himself inside out. It was brilliant, and beautiful.

Naruto seemed to have caught his mistake, attempting to frown. Although he still disliked Sasuke, he was happy to keep the fox.

Suddenly, Sasuke twitched, his eyes widening. _'An intruder.'_ He turned to glare, and just then, something crashed onto the floor outside of the room. "…!!" Sasuke scrambled. "Naruto, return to your room immediately!"

Naruto flinched at the urgent look Sasuke sent to him. "What? Why? What happened?"

"Just go! _**Please.**_" And with that, Sasuke disappeared into the halls. "What on earth is she doing? That bitch!" He snarled, and walked downstairs to confront the obstacle…to find that his window had been smashed. Glass was everywhere, and he picked up the large glass piece with the boy's sorrowful face. Of the three windows, she had chosen to destroy the loneliest.

Sasuke dropped the dusty glass piece, and looked around. Where was she?

---

Naruto did as he was told. Sitting on the bed, he dropped the pretty crystalline figure onto the silk bed, and laid next to it. With the impact of the body on the mattress, the ornament bounced onto its back, and Naruto noticed unexpectedly that there was writing on the bottom. "Huh…?"

Gently sitting up, he took the crystal gingerly within his hands. Holding it upside down, he read the words. "'….To…Uzumaki Naruto, From: Uchiha Sasuke. Happy fifteenth birthday, dobe."' He read slowly.

His eyebrows knitted together, before he stood up, shocked. "N-No way…when I was fifteen, I never even _**walked**_ into this area. What the fuck?" He cursed. "How is that…maybe there is another Uzumaki Naruto? Is that why he's grabbing me and locking me up? But I can't replace anyone! That sick bastard!"

"No. That is not the reason."

Naruto turned to the direction of the voice, which were the mirrors. That voice had sounded almost like…_his_.

"I wondered if you were ever going to notice me." Naruto's eyes glanced at his reflection, who looked at him gravely. "It's my first time speaking, in a very long time, so-"

Naruto zoned out and paled. He was imagining this. There was no way his reflection was speaking, no way. Just no. But he was moving quite animatedly now. And Naruto himself was just-well, he collapsed onto the floor.

"I have never spoken to any of the other images of myself. Ever. So you should be grateful-By golly, you've turned into an interesting color. Are you all right?" He laughed. It seemed like his double enjoyed his pain.

Naruto screamed.

---

To be continued.

Ho Ho. Things are really progressing! Good.

Wow, it passed chapter 5. I know for many others, that's not anything special, but for me, it's quite an accomplishment! I'm sorry for rambling, but it's a special occasion for me. Yay!

I didn't know how to celebrate. I mean, **I drew fanart with my awesome tablet of mainly Sasuke, but I can't stick it on my DA, because I don't have a 'preview image'. **(No idea how to make one.)** I have no idea what a jng(?) File is, or a Gif.** Whatthefuck! Someone help? ;; I have never felt so computer illiterate in my fucking life. Help. Pleaseee.

Uh, and you get to see some art? Aren't you curious? _::Attempts to sound salesmen-like::_

I'm sorry about the long replies I wrote to some of you kickassers. And for those that I didn't, if you want me to reply, usually, you need a few questions. If you want angry rants, insult this. Lmao. BUT! All kiddingness aside, I'm truly sorry that I can't show enough appreciation for the people who like this story. I've been losing so much inspiration lately, and I've never fallen into such a lapse of uncreativeness before. The fact that there are people who enjoy this is enough to make me happy and force me to go!

Hm…what to say about the next chapter…Come back for it and you'll see. :D (I don't want to spoil.)

Don't forget to review and comment!

---


	7. Wandering Red Dancing Shoes

_流浪的紅舞鞋_

_**.1.**_

**My rough, cracked lips ask the same filthy paradox **

**Over and over. **

…

**Your calloused and assimilating light is what I have been waiting for.**

**-x-**

**Wandering Red Dancing Shoes **

_Version_Enter

**---**

**7**

**---**

Step into my realm where everything is fantastical and false;  
Where everything is plastic.  
Fall into the illusions, and you will be trapped until time ends.

---

Sakura stopped in front of the old house. If she was truly seventeen, she would be scared and would outright refuse to enter. But she wasn't. She had experienced so many years of seeing far more horrible things, being hurt more then once, and betrayed so many times that she had realized that she was no longer afraid of anything. Looking back, she really was a coward.

"I was so afraid of nothing. But now I have nothing to be afraid of." She mused, her green eyes flickering. She walked in front of the windows, ignoring the waves of lament that rushed into her soul.

Noticing the foggy windows, she went over to examine it. When she finally found the weak spot she smirked. Her gaze hardened when she saw the picture of the boy at the glass, murmuring, "Like the supposed invincible Achilles, you will crumble with the slightest touch."

She closed her eyes, and with one hit at the large crack, the whole wall came crashing down. Among the debris and dust, she stood, smiling victoriously. Her knuckles were bleeding precariously, but the pain did not seem to bother her. "Sasuke-kun will attempt to track me down. I hope he won't be upset…" She grinned.

"I've skipped a few generations, and I think I deserve some fun. Besides…" Her green eyes darkened with disgust. "I'm sick of this. This thoughtless snare I've created. _**I'm sick of it**_."

"I was so young and stupid when I had thought of this. When I realized that I would be caught in this as well, it was too late."

As she strode into the home, carefully stepping over the broken chunks of glass, she repeated regretfully, "It was too late."

She straightened up, and slipped into the large hole, cautiously dodging the shattered glass. She knew that now was no time to pity herself. She forced herself to smile.

"Now, what to do…?"

-

"Y-You! Y-Y-You just spoke to me!" Naruto stumbled backwards, pointing and chattering nervously. His reflection stared at him calmly, cocking his head. "Haaah?" He inquired, his movements childish. Naruto had gotten quiet and pale. He didn't answer. Was his hair falling out? The reflection looked at him for a long time, before deciding to interrupt the stillness.

"Yes. And you spoke to me." He smiled. "You look like me too. Heh heh." He pointed, laughing. "It's bizarre and baffling. How can so many others look just like me?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully while Naruto screamed again.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" His mirror image said, exasperated. "Is it that odd to have me speak with you?"

Naruto's color began to return to his face after being insulted.

"Hmph. If you were not so bloody slow in the noggin, you would've been aware of my presence by now!" The mirror image pointed at his own head in reference.

Naruto caught his breath, and went up to the glass warily. His finger began to poke at the glass.

The other stared at him dumbly. "…."

"Now what are you doing?! Stop this instant! I have no other time to speak with you then now!"

Naruto withdrew his hand. "Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto." He shot him a weird look. "Dropped on the head, were you?" He added faintly, looking away innocently.

Naruto glared, annoyed. "What are you then? Why are you here?" He restrained himself from cursing.

The other Naruto shot him a brilliant smile. "I'm the Naruto that loves Sasuke. I'm the one he wants. I'm the one he can never have. And I'm here to attempt to answer any questions. After watching and waiting for you to approach and notice me, (Which you never did,) I had to make myself appear. But that bastard is always watching you. So I couldn't. It would've been quite odd to see you talking to thin air. Now that Sakura-chan is distracting him-"

Naruto's attention was immediately caught. "Sakura?! She's here?! How? I have to go get her!" Naruto almost threw open the door, but the image of himself appeared beside him through the mirrors on the wall. "It's far better if you stay here. The Sakura you know is lost. The other Sakura, Sasuke's and my Sakura, is here. I don't know her motives, therefore you ought to sit down, unless you want to die. She may kill you at this stage." He said sternly.

Naruto's hand let go of the knob and sat down, glaring at him. His reflection remained unfazed, smiling sweetly.

"Now, what would you like to know?"

Naruto's look softened. "You'll answer anything?"

"No. But I'll try." He smiled amiably, his glittering eyes wide.

"Alright. Who is Sasuke?" He hoisted himself above the pillows, waiting.

His reflection blinked in insight. Then he looked at him sadly. "You've been living with him for practically a few months and you don't know anything of him." He gently accused. "But that's fine." He cleared his throat. Something about those words made Naruto feel guilty. But he brushed it away. He had a million and one reasons not to feel guilty.

His image clutched his shirt, holding himself gently. "Sasuke is a romantic to the deepest core of his heart. He thinks that taking my descendants and supposed reincarnations will love him just as I had. But he doesn't understand that the fact that we are affected just by our backgrounds. Just by the people we surround ourselves with. By our pasts. Your past and mine are the same. But they aren't."

His voice was soft as he continued. "I don't know if you're able to understand, but Sasuke was never like this. Loneliness destroys even the most heartless."

"I'm not sure if he'll ever treat me the same if we are ever united. Which I highly doubt."

Naruto started, but then he stopped. Hesitantly, he asked the other, "How did this happen? I'm not even sure what's going on."

"I can't say everything. But the cause of this is Sakura. But people do stupid things when their emotions get better of them." He shrugged. "I forgave her, if I was ever angry with her. She may have trapped me, but she's suffering right now as well. I think I'm the only one that's slightly sane." He smiled bitterly at this. "Of course, it's mine and Sasuke's fault. I guess we should split the blame. Sasuke led her on, and I let that happen."

The past Naruto smiled again. The present Naruto began to realize a series of false smiles coming from the being in the mirror. He didn't like this. There was always something about those who smiled such fake smiles that lead him to distrust them. Those smiling shadows that haunted his childhood were all fake.

"I loved Sakura. She was always like an older sister. But she loved Sasuke, who in turn, was mine. And I was his." There was a slight blush on his face. "I love Sasuke. That's why I despise the fact that you are so cruel to him."

Naruto looked at him in shock. "I was never cruel' to him. He tried to rape me! _He_ was cruel to me. He drew out all my weaknesses in one standing."

His image immediately countered this indictment.

"Sasuke is lonely. The desperation must have had a devastating affect on him. I'm sorry, but he has reasons for the way he behaves."

When Naruto looked away in disbelief, his mirror image sighed. "I am not asking you to pity him, or sympathize with him. I am asking you to try and understand. After all, you're the only one that can save Sasuke from his turmoil."

Naruto backed away from him, sitting onto the bed. "I can barely save myself. I can't do anything for him. I won't be able to-"

The voice turned sharp. "Don't ever say such things. There will always be a way. You are me, and I never go back on my word."

Naruto's blue eyes widened, before narrowing. "……" As a child, he had always said phrases and comments like that. Now that he was reaching adulthood, he no longer had to. Those words had already been imprinted onto his soul, and although it was genuine, the reason why he wasn't willing to save Sasuke was because-

"You don't want to save him?" The voice softly inquired.

"…I don't." He answered hesitantly, truthfully.

His image frowned, flitting in front of him. "I can't force you to like him. I cannot undo the things he has done. But I can try and explain. You're curious, aren't you?"

When silence greeted him, he sighed. "No one can see me, except for you. I would like you to listen. Please."

The present Naruto nodded. "Fine. Tell me." He obviously wasn't going to stop until he could explain. But nothing will make him ever forgive Sasuke.

Nothing. Not even his supposed ancestor's story.

It was a pretty peculiar feeling, still, to have you own voice and person talk to you.

"When I was a child, my parents died due to famine. My adopted father was an explorer, if I remember correctly, and found me foraging food from trashcans and so. He was my new father. I don't remember how he looked like. It has been too long, and I was so very young when my 'new' father left me at the Uchiha Manor. In other words, this home."

Naruto listened quietly, watching his image cock his head again. "I never found out why he left me. Perhaps I was a bother. But those who informed me of his death during my adult years told me that he did very much missed me, but his letters were intercepted. The reason why he abandoned me may be because he often went to dangerous places and that I was sickly and too young to be taken along." His image did not look at him, his voice bitter. "Time has passed so quickly." He murmured regretfully, attempting to retrace his earliest memories.

"I forgot his name." He said abruptly. There was something chilling about the childish tone he used.

He smiled again. Naruto tensed. What was wrong with him?

"…_he _left me, an innocent child, at the hands of Sasuke's parents. I was free until my thirteenth birthday, and naive until my sixteenth. The troubles of the world, the decisions, and the unhappiness came to me at such a rapid pace." He closed his eyes, imitating the same position as his flesh copy. "I had never had any worries or a speck of fright before. But as soon as I became a servant, problems arose. You can say that I was blissfully ignorant. In some ways, I hate my father for leaving me here. But yet…"

"…There were times that I wished he never came back, and I thought myself as spectacularly lucky that he never **did** come back. Sasuke was my happiness. Every little bit of him, everything he had done, made me burn inside. The fact that he loved me, someone so close to a beggar, made me feel incredibly happy. I was very lucky, without realizing it." The present Naruto looked at him, still. His copy within the glass held such a happy look on his features.

There was a soft smile on his other's lips that made him realize that his replica was still genuine with his feelings for Sasuke.

Naruto squinted, his eyes turning into slits. There was something wrong with this love, but he couldn't pinpoint it to why, or what.

"Around the time I was to become a servant, Sakura was introduced to the household to take over the time Sasuke and I used to have. I found out that she was to replace me, and I grew insufferably jealous. But as soon as I met her, she was so kind to me. She immediately became something of a sister. When I had time, after chores, all three of us still played like friends."

"But gradually, I realized that Sakura had always loved Sasuke. Always. And I found out much later how jealous she had been of me. How she hated me. But she was still so important in my life…" His eyes flickered.

"Even now, I refuse to hate her. No matter how many times she tried to hurt us, I will always forgive her."

Naruto didn't know what to think. But at the mention of Sakura, his back had straightened. But now a sick feeling was spreading in his stomach. Sakura had been the one? She had caused this?

His mirror image was so empathetic. Although others hurt him, he allowed himself to forgive and think of others.

It disgusted him. But he knew that he would react the same way if someone important ever betrayed him. Why was kindness always so treated so roughly?

"Sasuke rarely had the time to play when we were fourteen, so Sakura ended up as a live-in guest. Sakura had come from a rich family, so it was not a problem to secure a place for her in this home. As time went on, I lost much of the freedom and kindness I was used to…I could not accompany the two to events. Sasuke's work and education were also drastically increasing, to the point when Sakura was sent home. It was obvious we were all growing up. I did not realize it, _**no**_, at the time, I refused to confront myself." For a second, he shuddered. He was starting to see terrible sequences and flashes of recollections from his past. It was not yet time to unleash horrible, hateful memories. He stopped himself, and was fully distracted by his other's shaky question.

"Why did Sakura…?" Naruto interrupted. "Why would she put such a curse…on you?" He didn't understand…if their relationship was so _happy_, why had the last of their trio betrayed them? "I understand why she would be so angry. But Sakura….She understands. If you two were her closest friends, and she was truly your friend, wouldn't she have wanted you to be happy? And wouldn't you two…Why would both of you hurt your closest friend in such a-"

An identical voice that didn't belong to him cut him off brashly, his voice, for the very first time, sharp with anger. "-As I've said before. I was young. The moment we turned seventeen, Sakura was betrothed to Sasuke. Although it had been a fake betrothal, Sakura was not willing to let go of Sasuke when the time came to wed. Sasuke had not been married yet, but by then he had already started his own successes, and he no longer needed to be bonded with the Uchiha Family."

Naruto stared into his copy's eyes, wondering if he was mirroring his own moves. He had an expression that was eerily similar to his feelings of dread.

"We left." Simple as that, these two words had a huge impact on Naruto. He sprung off the bed, a pillow dropping down onto the carpet. This love triangle had so many problems to it. Nothing could be solved properly, and the way they tried to make merely themselves happy was incredibly…

…Selfish. But there was no way to solve it without giving up something. In this case, it was Sakura.

His mirror image's identical blue eyes hardened and turned icy-cold. "Don't act so surprised. Sakura hated me with such passion! I could no longer bear to look into her eyes. I betrayed her, but she betrayed me." He said defensively. "You can only imagine how much my world shattered when she cast her hate-filled eyes on me for the first time. She abhors me. Even to this very day, she detests my slim existence."

"But my Sakura, the Sakura that I know isn't like _that_!" Naruto protested.

"That may be because Sasuke isn't amongst your generation." His voice answered truthfully.

"I'm not sure how she created this spell, but what I do know is that there is only one method to cure us. Sadly, that method is impossible to do. From the way we have been so stubborn, I don't think we can willingly allow it to happen. It's all up to you, Naruto. Myself." He added jokingly.

He grinned again, his eyes twinkling. Naruto briefly wondered if his eyes ever sparkled like that.

His image laughed. "I'm surprised I can talk so much." He said, smiling. "It's been so long. Thank you for keeping me company. But it seems that the other part of the house has been less knee-deep in frenzy." He continued. "It seems I have less time to converse with you."

"I hope I have somewhat persuaded you to rescue my dear. He really is not as horrible as you think. Stop painting the picture of what he may be, and talk to him."

Naruto mumbled something. Honestly, he was not very much persuaded by his long speech. It raised more questions, even. He was just getting headaches trying to remember the situations. But he was curious. "What's the only cure?"

"I can't say." Naruto giggled, putting a finger on his lips. "It'll destroy me."

Naruto frowned. It was weird seeing your own self act so childish. "…what?" He asked.

Naruto cheerfully ignored him. "Sakura should be somewhere around the house now. You ought to go find her. After all, the person you care for is inside of her somewhere. Save her first." He smiled again. The distraction worked, but he managed to slip one more hint as Naruto made his way to the door, completely dazed by the day's events.

His mirror image was weary. His age came through the way he expressed his sentence. "If you're the right one…then you'll eventually know. The cure that will destroy me."

"Now, go find your friend!" In a split second, he became joyful once more. "Oh, and Naruto?" The voice reprimanded pleasantly. Naruto paused at the doorknob.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see his image stare directly at him with a vicious look. He tensed, a shiver slithering up his spine.

The blue eyes, abruptly vehement, flashed warning. "Remember...**Sasuke is mine**." For the first time, the look on his double's face was chilling. "No matter what, you will never have him." It darkly uttered. Then the scowl that graced his features was completely wiped off his face, replaced by a unsettling smile. He mumbled something.

Naruto stared at his reflection, not quite understanding what his image was implying. "I need to go." He said awkwardly.

The smile widened, showing white teeth."Then go." He beamed at him.

When he was out of the room, Naruto knew there was something a tad bit wrong with his past self. How could it be that he was so happy, but so angry and bitter?

It's so false, Naruto realized. _'…I think I'm the only one that's slightly sane.' _The happiness, the aloofness, the little light-hearted insults were all a big ploy. His image, his ancestor, his reincarnation in the mirror was putting on an act. The slight glimpse of cruelty that he had caught was what he truly was. If Naruto didn't know any better, he would say that his replica was the most insane. However, he could scarcely blame him for any signs of mental illness, because a human being will always gradually lose their sanity from being so alone.

'_No one can see me. __**Except for you**__.' _

Running into a room, he shoved open the door, poking his head in. "Sakura!" He yelled. When all that greeted him was a white room and a torn corduroy bear, he slammed the door closed and ran downstairs.

With thoughts of what his image had said racing in his mind, he grimaced. Could he trust him? _Should_ he trust him?

'_You're the only one that can save Sasuke from his turmoil.'_

Was he? Truly? Flinging open another door, he was disappointed to see nothing but a little cotton bed and a chair. Closing it, he leaned against the door's back. He didn't want this responsibility. He wanted to leave, but why was something stopping him? Suddenly, he wanted to save Sasuke. He wanted to end all of this. This feeling in his heart…what was it?

Perhaps this emotion was stemmed from his sudden desire to save Sasuke? If he was the only one, and if that is true, then he couldn't just escape and leave.

But if he was to stay, he had a feeling not to trust everything his double was feeding him…

-

…

It was class time. And because of Sasuke and Naruto's bad English and the lack of quality from their previous English essays, Kakashi decided the first way to better this problem would be to confront it by writing more essays. But this time, he decided to let them choose their own topics. A slight twist, but even the smallest tweak could help massively.

"Sasuke, Naruto." Kakashi handed them two papers. It was always much more interesting when he let them chose their own topics, though he rarely did. But at the last moment, he decided that they both would find some sort of easy way out for a high leveled essay, so he decided to let them still have their own topic, except the topic was to be the answer of _his _question. Naruto had grumbled, while Sasuke tried his best to look unruffled.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, chuckling. "It's much easier then you think." Naruto only grumbled louder, while Sasuke frowned. "Well, boys. Pick up your pencils. Here's the question!"

There was a dramatic pause. Then Kakashi asked, "What do you think is most essential in life?" He added afterwards, "Pretty easy, huh? Don't expect to slack off. I will judge these essays most prodigiously."

It took no time for Sasuke to decide his answer. Sasuke, without hesitation, neatly printed, "Time."

Sasuke felt that the human life was not long enough. It was not long enough to fully experience all the feelings that he had, and he knew that there was no limit to his emotions intensifying. Also…

He glanced fondly at Naruto.

If time would never end, he and Naruto would be forever.

Naruto wasn't so quick to decide, writing 'To be loved.', and then crossing it out. He already had that. He tapped his chin with the pencil, before writing something else. 'To love.' It said. He furiously blushed and threw his entire body on the sheet while furiously crossing the words out. Sasuke had looked like he was peeking. Surely enough, the taller boy withdrew, sulking.

"Dobe, just hurry up."

Naruto glared at him and stuck his tongue out.

Sasuke began to tap his pencil. One minute passed. Another. And yet another.

And another.

Sasuke's pencil tapping was getting more erratic, and he was biting his tongue to hold back his insults. It was a simple question. How hard could it be?

Kakashi watched, amused. Naruto was much more interesting to observe then the 'genius' Sasuke.

Naruto chewed his pencil cutely, his bright eyes squinting in thought.

Finally, after a few minutes of staring at the paper, he wrote, "Happiness."

Naruto decided he wanted to be happy as long as life would last. …Was happiness worth more then Sasuke?

No, Naruto decided. While Kakashi was collecting the sheets, he gave the other boy a smile. Sasuke smiled back.

No…_Sasuke_…

Sasuke **was** his happiness.

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hm. I never requested constructive criticism for this story. Much appreciated if someone criticizes this and gives me good advice. My writing is pretty craptastic, and since I have no time to read anything other then good ole' Shakespeare, I can't improve at the rate I want. (Unless I want to go all ye olde Englishe on thee.) I've gotten really competitive, and it annoys me, but I'm giving into it. I'm going to kill myself trying to master everything I know! Yoshaaa!!! I'm not going to fail Japanese Final! Or the Math Final! YEAH! And…I'm going to rape Photoshop…and make it my rebellious bitch.

Oh, a small number asked me if the bolded words on top were lyrics to a song or something. No, it's my own words. I want to be in a band to write Lyrics and sing and play the guitarr. That was for anyone who actually reads the bold. And finds it fascinating. Which I highly doubt. Are there any out there? No? Okay. (Sits in desolate corner.)

...Partially the reason why this update is so damn late (Later then usual, anyway…) is because of starting yet another new fanfiction, omfgwriter'sblock! and real life. Once life halts, I write. And life rarely halts. T-T My mood has been really turbulent. My only stress cure right now is **Heavenly Sword**, in which I can chop up hordes of evil, ugly men with my splendid sword skills as Nariko, the manly Heroine! (…they didn't spend much time with her character at all. But the game is absolutely wonderful!) And music like **Loser**, by Beck.

Oh, Oh! MERRY CHRISTMAS :D Thank you doodes very much for the advice regarding DA. It really helped. And thank you for reviewing. _Bow_

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I hope it wasn't disappointing. And insult me in an educational way. Much appreciated! Reviews make me feel glowy inside. Ooooh. ((Flutter))


	8. Moron

**-**

**Suddenly, I have a feeling that no matter how I try to reach out to you,**

**I'll never have you. **

**Suddenly, **

**This feeling of loneliness expands and I realize you were never mine. **

**And now, I'm sure as ever. **

**Even if it hurts, I want to be near you. **

**I want to be near you.**

**-x-**

**Moron**

**---**

**8**

---

If we work together, we may not have to lose what is precious to both of us.

If we work together, our wounds may close, and our fake laughter may grow to be real.

---

Sasuke paused from his studies, looking up. He heard some sharp laughter from his window, and he grumbled. There was nothing that was worse then loud servants when you were trying to study. He opened the window, and stuck his head out, preparing to lecture them. Damn those unruly boys and their troubles. When his servants got to a certain age, they were very hard to control. He barely dodged a mud ball, as soon as his pale face received a breath of fresh air. His temper rising, he thrust his head out the window again, looking for the troublemaker.

"Ha! Take that, Uzumaki!" Hm. It was that annoying neighbor's son, Inuzuka Kiba. And, wait. Uzumaki? As in…

Surely enough, he heard _his_ voice.

"But, Kiba! It didn't even _touch_ me."

Sasuke's breath hitched. Naruto…he hadn't seen him in several months. After the Betrothal Party, Naruto was swept into the chaotic and busy life of a servant, while Sasuke was forced to increase his studies. The only time they could've met or talked was class time with Kakashi and that had been chopped into two. His mother had arranged that Kakashi, their tutor, would teach them during different times to fit along with their schedules. But there was something in Mikoto's eyes that made him wonder if that was only an excuse to separate the two.

Sasuke had missed Naruto terribly. So in daze, he stared at the other boy, startled to see how much older he had become. Naruto was still slender, but no longer so soft looking. The work they had made him carry out had hardened his physique, and Sasuke could see that his slim arms now held muscles. His face was no longer as round, but it was so obvious he had grown a lot. But he hadn't grown enough to stop tossing mud balls with the other dumbass and his stupid dog.

The Inuzukas recently moved right by them. It took them a few hours to cross over to the Uchiha home on horse and carriage, but they were still the closest neighbors around. Kiba seemed to enjoy Naruto's company, often pulling pranks along his side, and taking Naruto's free time away.

Akamaru barked at the direction of Sasuke. Kiba blinked, before following his gaze.

Kiba caught the Uchiha's stare and grinned mischievously. "Hey, Uzumaki! Sasuke's staring at your girly ass!"

Naruto gasped. He looked up, and saw Sasuke's gaze on him. "S-Sasuke…" he murmured, dumbstruck.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Vile as ever, Inuzuka. Don't you have anywhere to be?"

Kiba was about to retort when he paused in thought. Then he paled. "H-Hinata! Shit! I was supposed to meet Hinata! What time is it, Naruto?"

Naruto told him.

"What?! Shit! Motherfuck!" He screeched, his fingers gripping and running through brown hair in worry. "I'm sorry, I have got to go! I'll see you later, Uzumaki!" Akamaru barked and ran after his owner. Sasuke watched as the brown-haired boy ran off, most likely late for a meeting with Hinata. He called, "Have a nice day, Inuzuka." Kiba decided to ignore him.

"Good luck, Kiba." Naruto added, snickering. Both of them obviously were laughing at his misfortune.

Kiba tensed, before stopping. Akamaru looked at his owner, confused. Slowly turning to face them both, he dangerously smiled. "Have fun fucking Naruto, Sasuke. You have no idea what kinds of fantasies Naruto has been telling m-"

Naruto shoved him. "G-go meet your girlfriend, asshole!" He blushed, while a pleased Sasuke glanced at their exchange.

Kiba grinned, and as he ran to his horse he called out, "Remember to be gentle, Sasuke. He's still a kid!" Naruto threw a rock that narrowly missed him. Face red as a beet, he exasperatedly yelled, "GO!"

After, Naruto and Sasuke talked for a while from a distance.

"So….how are you?" Sasuke asked, smiling fondly at the blond.

Naruto smiled back, and a group of butterflies fluttered nervously in his stomach. "I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah…I've been okay. Lots of books and homework." Sasuke replied. "Have they been working you too hard?" He asked awkwardly.

Naruto laughed. "No. They're nice to me, but it's just that I have no free time anymore. I really wanted to go to Obaa-san's home and eat some strawberry cake! I really wanted to go to the fireworks festival with you and Sakura-chan…and I want to…" He stopped suddenly, staring up at Sasuke wistfully.

"I'd like to…see you more often, Sasuke." He confessed, looking away. The slight blue Sasuke's eyes had caught were earnest and shy.

A thin layer of pink spread on Sasuke's cheeks. Naruto kicked the grass clumsily.

It was weird, how just being with Sasuke after such a long time made it seem as if they had only been apart for a few days. He heard a soft chuckle, and his sweet honesty was rewarded by Sasuke's smile. "I miss you too." A timid silence followed, before Sasuke asked if Naruto would like to go to his room. Naruto had looked up to nod happily, when he saw the faint blush on Sasuke's cheeks.

Suddenly realizing what Sasuke was thinking, he blushed as well. "I don't have time today." Naruto murmured in embarrassment. In truth, they only gave him some time off to distract Kiba from coming into the Uchiha Home. Now that he was gone, he should return to his duties. It had gotten very silent when Kiba had left, so it would've been obvious Kiba was gone and the others would surely say that Naruto was 'slacking off.'

"I see." The traces of disappointment were obvious in his tone and Naruto couldn't help but frown as well. "Yeah. I wonder why they don't want us to be…" He trailed off.

Sasuke nodded, agreeing. Servants generally had resting periods, but somehow, their schedules fit too perfectly. They couldn't even take a glimpse at one another during a regular week.

Remembering the assignment he had to finish, Sasuke lamentably had to say bye. Naruto nodded, figuring someone was going to get him soon. They went their separate ways, and while resuming his work, Sasuke couldn't help but look outside to watch Naruto's retrieving back.

Naruto felt something wet drip from his eyes. He was crying. He wiped his tears quickly, ignoring the dull ache in his heart.

…

As another month came and went, Naruto and Sasuke had a second encounter. A tremendously large party had been thrown to commemorate Mikoto's Birthday. She stayed sitting with her husband the entire party, while others flocked over them to give them gifts and congratulations. Mikoto would smile and would jokingly say, "But I'm old now! There's nothing to celebrate!" This earned her comments about her beauty and vitality.

Itachi had long since abandoned the celebration after eating a bit of cake and handing his mother a present. He probably went back into the house to trigger affairs and one-night-stands with some of the guests. Itachi's sexual adventures were something to earn shock and interest.

But Sasuke was bored. Taking a sip of wine from the glass cup, he looked around. The tables were white, and the seats were white, and his mother was in a white dress. It seemed like a second marriage more then a birthday. Almost all of the men were in suits, and all the women, including Sakura, were in lavish gowns. He had already avoided most of the lovely ladies by getting up and walking away when he saw them at the corner of his eye. Sakura was preoccupied with an annoying blonde by the name of Ino.

He sighed. He got up and decided to get his glass of wine refilled. A servant poured the golden liquid into his cup, and Sasuke sobered up. Naruto! Shouldn't he be out? Sasuke felt his spirit rise. Maybe now they could spend some time together. Slipping away from the white tables and guests, he went inside and into the kitchen, where food was being prepared.

Shikamaru gave the 'royal' newcomer a lazy look. After a pause and a _'How troublesome.',_ he said, "Naruto's stacking up the plates in the back." He gave a languid flick of a finger towards the rear.

Sasuke muttered a few words of incoherent gratitude, and made way to the direction pointed. There was something about Shikamaru that just bugged him.

When opened the door, he found his Naruto. From a distance, Sasuke had noticed how much older Naruto had become. But up-close, Sasuke saw traces of Naruto's disappearing cuteness. His body was small and seemingly defenseless as ever, but there was something about him that made him realize they were all growing up. Sasuke was now fully aware. Naruto's subtle hints of beauty as a child were finally blossoming. He was gorgeous.

He strode into the room, and locked the door. Naruto finally noticed there was someone else was in the room.

He didn't have time to turn around as Sasuke's strong arms wrapped around his waist. "H-hey!"

"Hello." Naruto shivered. Sasuke's velvety voice rushed through him and sent him shivers.

Sasuke let go of him only to have Naruto hug him again. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke flashed him an even smile. "Need help?"

"No…It's okay." He smiled again. "How's Mikoto-sama?"

Sasuke pictured his mother right now, laughing and collecting compliments. "Mother is more then fine."

"Yeah?" Naruto wiped the dishes. "That's wonderful."

Sasuke stared at the pretty blond in front of him. The small, delicate waist was adorable. The small shoulders and pretty complexion, as well as the slim arms and legs struck an idea in Sasuke's mind.

"Ah! There's the last one." He breathed, wiping his brow.

"Come to my room." It was simple, out of the blue, and more of a request then a command.

Naruto turned. "Why?"

"Just…come." Sasuke took his hand. When Naruto looked away hesitantly, Sasuke's other hand closed on top of Naruto's, encasing the slim, strong fingers. When Naruto gave him another weird look, but complied.

Naruto let Sasuke lead him out, and they were stopped momentarily by Shikamaru's partially raised arm. "Cleaned the dishes?"

Naruto grinned and gave his friend a mock salute. "Yes, sir!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Then you can go. Have fun." He stated.

They both walked out holding hands. Naruto began to let go when they reached into the yard, but Sasuke held onto him firmly.

"S-Sasuke, they'll see, you idiot!" He squeaked nervously.

"I don't care." Sasuke leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. The soft touch made Naruto blush lightly, feeling warm and dazed.

Naruto could hear the guests and could see the pretty dresses from the corner of his eye. He twitched. What was going on? Why was Sasuke being stupid?

"Sasuke, I-"

"They can look, and they can gossip all they want. But honestly, they'll make excuses for us before we can even defend ourselves." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto stared agape. "Haaah?"

"They're useless gossipers, but they will never explicitly say what we do." Sasuke held his hand gently, and as they made it across the party. "They look, and they speak about it, but nothing will make out of this little event. They know better." He added quietly.

Sasuke was right.

The party-goers were no doubt whispering, but the news would be only gossip and nothing else. People refused to see what they didn't want to. Still, Naruto felt naked as the eyes wandered over the couple.

Sasuke let go of his hand suddenly, and turned to face him. Naruto looked at him, surprised at the sudden movement.

"What, Sasuke?"

"I know that…I…" His dark eyes held a nervous glint. "I know I…" He continued, but stopped.

Waiting nervously, Naruto wondered what Sasuke was trying to say. But the way the Uchiha's face had gotten pink and the way the pale fingers were vaguely shaking made Naruto smile. It reminded him of when Sasuke was young, and how cute he had been. Of course, he could not have told him that. Sasuke always, always would tease him about looking like a girl.

Sasuke recollected himself, and asked slowly, "Do you trust me, Naruto?" Sasuke forced himself to look eye to eye with the startled blond.

Naruto was confused. Why was he asking this?

Noticing the puzzlement within the blue eyes, Sasuke took the soft face in his hands. "I want to make you only mine." He said slowly. His normally pale face was flushed. He felt awkward, but he had to say it somehow.

Finally understanding, Naruto's face burned as well. "I…" He murmured. He looked away, blushing, but his hands held onto the pale hands that cupped his face. He felt the warm tremors the slim fingers emitted, and after a few moments, Sasuke let go of him, breaking eye contact. "I'm sorry. Please forget I've said those strange things-" Naruto watched Sasuke look away; his bangs were hiding his eyes.

"Sasuke…" Naruto felt his cheeks redden. He wasn't sure how to react, honestly. He was sure that he loved Sasuke, but he never imagined Sasuke to do something so incredibly heart-thumping as to actually ask. Should he punch him and call him a pervert?

Sasuke had turned away, facing away from Naruto.

Sasuke didn't reply. God, what was wrong with him? Asking to _touch_ him was so…moronic. Still, it hurt, just a little bit. That look Naruto gave him…Did he not want him as well? So caught up with his turmoil, he didn't hear the gentle foot steps walk over to his back, and so he tensed when two wiry arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke blushed at the pretty voice Naruto was using.

"I trust you." He breathed. Naruto rubbed his face into the crisp black coat, and then he added softly, "You idiot. What kind of question is that? Stupid."

Sasuke felt the smile on his back, and he himself broke into a grin.

Turning to face him, he placed the hands on his waist again, and kissed him. Butterflies fluttered nervously in Naruto's stomach, and remained there when he let go.

Fingers laced together, the two disappeared into the home.

The two, so happy and oblivious, forgot that while many of the guests would overlook their interaction, there was one that would never forget.

In the smiling groups and parties, there was one striking young lady that sat on a table by herself, staring at the area Sasuke and Naruto had been.

White laced fingers clutched her glass cup tightly. To others she appeared to be fine, but she was far from being all right. Her fan had fallen onto the ground, and she was faintly trembling. With shaking hands, she had harshly thumped the glass cup onto the table, spilling the wine onto the white cloth, and over her lacy glove.

She didn't care. Her face had gotten very pale, and she tasted blood from biting the side of her mouth so roughly.

White hot anger surged through her veins, and after, a wreckful sadness took over. She was not sure how to feel, to react. The utmost anger and betrayal almost hid the piercing pain of loneliness in her heart. It hurt…

Picking up her fan, she swiftly flipped it open, and hid her face behind it. _'Oh god, It hurts..'_

Afraid that somebody may see her like this, she got up abruptly, and walked away as fast as she could. The gleaming red liquid she left behind rippled in the sunlight, and on the side of the cup, a small crack was forming.

She fan herself furiously, feeling tears blind her momentarily, before rolling down her cheeks. She gently wiped the edges of her eyes with a handkerchief and sobbed silently. Away from the party, she laid hidden amongst the red roses and trees amongst the side of the home.

Even from a young age, she always cried so easily. The tears never ended, even for something silly as a popped balloon or a broken toy. She always, always cried. Even at as a lady, she was still such a child. Crying herself to sleep was nothing new, nor was crying in solitude.

As she grew up, however, she began to realize that although she cried over trifle matters, she cried over something that she never thought was unimportant. As peculiar as it was, she never regretted crying over Sasuke. And she cried over him the most.

What did she want?

She wanted him. Even as that young, plain little girl behind the statue, she had always wanted him. She was always admiring him from afar, but he never took notice of her. He was always with Naruto, and even as a little girl, the enormous jealousy that was formed against him even scared her herself. She hated him with such passion as a child. But then she met him.

By then, she was no longer an ugly duckling. She had blossomed into a beautiful swan, and had caught the eye of Mikoto. Previously brushed off as the skinny awkward girl who never spoke to others, she was invited personally to be Sasuke's playmate. And from then on, she had told Mikoto how much she loved Sasuke, and asked her for her approval. Mikoto did not give her a direct answer, only a smile.

When she first spoke to Sasuke, he was everything she thought he'd be. He was kind and strong, and he had a smile that lit a sweet flame in her heart.

They became friends. Sasuke often took her to places she had never been before, and Sakura was happy. When she was following him through festivals or just through the home, she kept herself from reaching out to hold his hand. She didn't want to be rejected, and she was happy just being by his side.

And one day, she finally met Naruto. He was so kind to her, that she didn't want to hate him, but she couldn't stop it. The way Sasuke looked at him, the wistful forlorn look of want, drove her wild with envy. Sakura wanted to be looked at by Sasuke. That look that made her precious in his eyes, how she wanted it! Why was it that Naruto had everything she wanted?

But he was so nice to her. She couldn't hate him. But she did.

She hated them both, but she loved them.

Even now, crying piteously in between two large roses, she still loved and hated them.

How could they hurt her like this? They were so selfish…

Burning hot anger rushed through her. They were so selfish!

Suddenly, she wanted to hurt them both. She wanted to put them in the same pain they always put her through. She wanted revenge.

The black feelings within her intensified. Just the thought of hurting them gave her contentment. It soothed the sadness within her, and calmed her tears.

At that time she was still a young girl, slowly morphing into a woman. The thoughts of revenge and pain still weren't completely solidified in her mind. The thought of it gave her pleasant chills, but was she really aware what revenge was? It was but a word in her mind. A tasty word, but it was nothing she was entirely conscious of.

Still, as she went back to the party and dusted off her dress, it was scary enough to imagine how such a youth would get so much bliss from hurting her two friends.

It was something that should've been worried about, but no one takes a young woman seriously.

But then again, she never told anyone.

…Until it was too late.

-

Naruto heard a blood-curdling scream. He brushed off sweat from his temple, and slammed the door he had yanked open. The voice had been a female's. Sakura's?

His breaths were ragged and heavy, and he tore open a few more doors while heading to the staircase. He slid on the banister and as soon as his feet hit the ground, he ran to the grand room, and was stunned at what he saw.

Glass was everywhere. The chandelier had crashed down. Carefully hopping over the sharp pieces, he looked agape at the large gaping hole of the area where open of the large windows were previously in. "…W-Who did this…?" He heard a crinkle, and looked up to see a piece of the hard ceiling peeling. It was from the area of the chandelier, and Naruto stepped sideways to avoid being hit on the head by thick wallpaper.

He walked around slowly, his breath harsh and intense.

His blue eyes flashed, and he got on his knee. That was blood. On a chandelier piece. Immediately, he had the worst case scenario playing in his mind. Did Sasuke catch her? More importantly, did he _kill _her?

"Shit." Naruto murmured. He couldn't just leave Sakura here.

A soft sound of foot steps caught his attention. He turned around immediately, and was shocked to find Sakura on the other side of the window. "N-Naruto…" She hissed. She covered her mouth and coughed.

Sakura's hands were bleeding copiously. She had tossed away the glass she was holding, and weakly smiled. Naruto trembled. "Sakura?" He got off his knee shakily. His heart thumped at the sight of crimson on her white shirt. The red was leaking, still dripping. She leaned on her side, her breathing untimely.

She had stabbed herself. There was a barely audible, "…it hurts…"

Running past the chandelier and in front of her, she brought her body close to him. "Hey, Sakura. I'm here. Naruto's here. Hey. Hey…" He gently said. His heart was thumping erratically. Why had she stabbed herself?

"Naruto…" A soft whimper. "It hurts so…damn much…" Naruto took off his robe, and wrapped her body around with it, wincing as the blood seeped through the robe around her body.

She pushed him away gently, and looked at him. "She's fighting in me…" She coughed, and trembled. "It burns, and it feels numb…I'm bleeding so much…" She mumbled. "I had to wake myself up…so…it was the only way…" She cried, while Naruto hugged her shoulders soothingly.

"It's okay….I'm okay, Naruto." She shuddered at the clawing pain in her body. "As soon as we get you out of here, I'll be okay..."

Sakura hugged his waist tightly. "Gods, _I missed you so much_…" Naruto was rendered speechless at her confession. Although they were outside, he wasn't cold, despite having given his robe away. Sakura was warming him with her body.

"Let's go." Sakura pleaded. The other soul inside of her was hurting her.

Naruto stared at Sakura, stunned. He could leave. He could leave now, and pretend that none of this ever happened. But, what was this weird feeling within him? He didn't want to leave.

"I need to stay." Naruto closed his eyes, missing Sakura's look of disbelief.

"What?"

"…I can't go. Not now." Naruto said difficultly. "This place needs me. I can't go." He repeated.

Sakura looked at him for a few seconds of not saying anything. Then she turned to the other direction, looking away.

She leaned on her side, facing away from him and she solemnly murmured, "Naruto. This isn't something you can be a Hero for, okay? You might have been able to save me- Hell, you might've been able to save everyone you know! But that guy, he can kill you-"

Naruto roughly interrupted, "I never wanted to be a hero. I've never saved anyone, Sakura! How can I? I've never even saved myself." He ended softly.

Sakura wiped her tears angrily. "You saved me, Naruto! You saved a bunch of our friends! How can you even say that you've never…saved anyone? God, you're…so damn blind!"

She continued.

"Maybe you think I haven't noticed, but, you push and pull people. Always! You bond with them, you become their friends, but you always push them away to a safe distance." Sakura stated.

"Why?" She asked quietly. She turned to look at him sorrowfully.

Naruto said nothing.

Sakura clutched her body, but the aching pain wasn't enough to keep her from blurting out the next few words. "It's okay…if you think I've never noticed. It's okay if you think I'm one of your friends that you can just leave. I care about you way too much to allow anything of that sort to happen."

To this, Naruto interjected softly, "I've never thought to push you away." In truth, he always did have that protective wall surrounding him, wherever he went. But Sakura was the first person to confront him of it. It shocked him, and he wanted to deny it, but it was true.

"But I can't go. I'm not sure what it is, but this feeling….maybe I can stop all this." He said.

A rumble came within the home, and she began to cough agonizingly. The woman inside her was laughing at her.

She felt a deep desperate emotion surge into her as she stared into those worried blue eyes.

"Please come with me, Naruto." Sakura clutched her stomach. She didn't have enough time. She felt weakened, and was surprised that she still could stand. This was her last chance to take him with her. The last chance to save him from this place.

"Please, Naruto!" Sakura cried. "Please! Take my hand! You can be free now! _We_ can be free!" Sakura thrusted her hand towards him and looked into those deep blue eyes frantically. "Naruto! P-please!" Sakura knew she didn't have a lot of time. She felt the other her inside, twisting and churning and fighting inside of her to get free. Naruto looked at her, his eyes wide and confused, and fearful. After hearing Sasuke's tale, he had absolutely no idea what to think.

"Sakura…"

Sakura flinched at the tone. It was so remorseful. It had been a few weeks, a few months, years? She didn't know. She had forgotten so much, but she knew that this person was important to her. At that very moment, Sakura was forced to realize how much he meant to her. How fucking _precious_ he was. How much she liked him. **Loved **him.

She couldn't lose him!

"Naruto…w-what?" She was afraid of the answer, and she clenched her eyes closed, beads of tears glittering at the edge of her eyes.

When did her throat become so constricted? And why was she breathing so heavily?

"I…" Naruto was lost at words. "I…don't know. I don't understand. I think that I might've meant to be here. I think…" He felt his voice grow hoarse.

Sakura looked at him, trying to understand. But she didn't. And that look he was giving her. Why was it so sad? "Naruto. If you really want to be here, I won't stop you. But I want to be with you. Here."

She closed her eyes. _'Please don't.'_ She pleaded silently. _'Don't leave me.'_

"You know that that's not possible." Naruto said gently.

Sakura wiped her tears.

Naruto then continued sadly, "You know it, too, right?"

Sakura looked up at him, already knowing the words.

"We're over."

Naruto felt the relationship slowly detach. The close feelings were forcibly yanking apart. It pained him, but it didn't have as much of a serious impact, not as much as it would've a month ago. With the words he was going to say, he was going to destroy and sacrifice, only faintly aware that it will damage himself.

Sakura held back a sob. Stepping away, her hand, which had fallen at her side, gripped her other hand held right in between her chest. It had turned pale. The blood stains were seeping, thick and red against the white.

Naruto looked at the floor. "I'm sorry." Naruto looked up to meet her eyes, forcing himself to look at her. That was the least he could do.

'_Don't look so regretful…I'm begging …' _

Sakura laughed, her voice quivering. "Naruto, don't fool around…"

Naruto's eyes darkened with misery. "I want you to be happy. I'm sorry."

"Naruto, you have no idea how much I've missed you! I never forgot you; I tried my hardest to never forget about you! How dare you!" Hot tears slid down her cheeks, anger, hurt, and confusion in her dark green eyes. Suddenly, she lurched forward, clutching her stomach. Naruto quickly came forward to help her, but she shook him off, steering away from him. "How can I be happy without you?"

Paralyzing pain gripped and clenched her stomach, and she bent over, coughing blood. It hurt. She wanted to go home and sleep, and dreamt that this never had happened.

"Naruto…" She sobbed. _'…How could you?'_

"**I love you!**"

Naruto bit his lip. He hated to cause pain. Unbearable guilt took over him. _'I can't…'_

"I'm sorry, Sakura. Forget me. I'll be holding you back."

Sakura's eyes widened, and then shut tightly, tears sliding down her cheeks. The hand that had been clutching the bloody blouse slacked and became still for a few seconds. It fell to her side. "N-Naruto…" The intense pain inside of her was stinging and tearing at her. But she was insensitive to the throbbing. The words that Naruto was saying pained her more then the being inside.

"Why…?" She sobbed.

"I'm sorry." Naruto repeated. His hands were shaking. He promised himself to never hurt anyone like this. But he had to. _He felt it_.

"You have such a bright future ahead of you. I'll be your ruin."

Sakura tensed. She collapsed onto the ground. Naruto walked over and gently shook her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, dear." Sakura commanded.

Her back stiffened, and the sobs stopped. She looked up, an entirely different expression on her face. She wiped the tears calmly, and got up, brushing her skirt. Looking at Naruto's now-bloodied shirt with disdain, she tore it off her and threw it aside as if it was garbage. Then she sneered.

Sakura had lost grasp of her body, surrendering it to her other.

Flipping her hair back to face Naruto, she scowled. "Damn that brainless girl! Her stubbornness is not only painful for the both of us, but it's unnecessary and futile."

Naruto gritted his teeth. Was this the Sakura he heard about? His heart ached, but he wanted to meet _this_ Sakura. He'll have to deal with the arrogance that emitted from her speech patterns and attitude.

Sakura laughed abruptly.

"And, my goodness! Is this large amount of blood normal? Will we die?" She didn't look afraid. Instead, she looked amused. "Although, you. Boy." She directed her stare at Naruto.

"You're different from the rest. And that's lovely. Because this is the first time I have attempted to accomplish something outside the normal standards...and it may seem that it is the same for you." She smiled at him, and Naruto immediately noticed the stark difference between the two. Sakura had a sweet, laughing smile, but this smile was bitter and pitiless.

"Do you understand, Naruto?" She sneered, giggling. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He didn't, in all actuality. But she was so unpleasant.

"You don't understand anything. And would you like to know why? Because Sasuke will never tell you."

Naruto started. "Then you tell me."

Sakura wagged her finger in front of her lips, giggling. "I have every right to refuse you. But since you truly seemed to have loved my idiotic self, I suppose I should give you some information. In penance for throwing away your love."

Amused by the determined look on Naruto's face, she burst into hilarity again.

"I'll tell you this. Sasuke is no ordinary Vampire, as you should've noticed. He isn't like me. He isn't a spirit. And Vampires, as you may know…are the living dead. What supplied life to his corpse and gave him fangs? What makes him live? He does not take ordinary blood, Naruto." She laughed again, clapping in delight. Naruto frowned, taking that information in.

"The spirit of Naruto roams, but is trapped. He cannot speak to Sasuke, and he isn't visible to the poor fool. Though I think the curse may be breaking. I've seen Sasuke look sorrowfully to the mirror far too many times for someone who does not even have a reflection." She scowled. "But that would be impossible…"

"But, Naruto. I must tell you this. The rituals have been interrupted because of me and because of you. So-"

Naruto interrupted. "What is your role in all of this?"

"Me? I gave them what they wanted. Ask the dolt in the mirror. But because of my perilous take on their wishes, I will never properly pass on…"

"I'm very…sick of this." Sakura said hesitantly.

"What rituals?" Naruto pressured, his eyes flashing. He was determined to wean as much information from her as possible.

"…You….were never the first prisoner. But you're different. When the time comes, please stop this. I've already broken the tradition." Sakura said firmly. "…I've had my full of fun."

Naruto's eyebrows knitted, trying to make sense of what she was saying. "But…why won't Sasuke tell me? Why won't my reflection tell me?"

"Sasuke will never tell you anything. It's-"

In a flash of black and white, a being made himself noticeable, blocking Naruto from his view of Sakura.

Sakura gasped when a pale hand gripped her neck in a split second, throwing her out of the home. Sasuke was livid, his eyes red. Sasuke was so swift that Naruto didn't even see his next move. Sasuke had her slammed against the fence, lifting her up by the grip of her neck. "I'll kill you. I really will." He said, his voice husky. His grip on her neck tightened, and Naruto ran out and frantically began to punch his body. "Let her down, you asshole! What the fuck are you doing?"

"Don't kill her! Please!" He found himself hugging the man's waist. "Let her go…_please_." Naruto felt Sasuke's body loosen, and he dropped her. She landed onto the ground, passed out and bleeding profusely.

It was the first time Naruto embraced him. In a very long time. Naruto flashed him a dirty look, but it disappeared indecisively.

"You…." He started, but stopped.

Naruto let go of his waist, and bent down to look at Sakura. "Sasuke, we need to get help."

Sasuke stared at him silently. "Your friend is gone." He muttered. "She's no longer there."

"No! Don't say that! Sakura will always be Sakura!"

Sasuke looked at the red body on the ground. What he meant was that she could die any second. With the other Sakura in her body, her flesh case will eventually push her to death. Her body was not meant for two people. Not to mention the fact that she was a normal human being, and that she probably could not handle the pain. Death by pain was another grand way to go.

But he'll try. _Anything_ for Naruto. _**Anything.**_

"Very well. I'll heal her and take her home." Sasuke caught Naruto's gaze, and was surprised to see Naruto look away with a peculiar expression.

Thoughts were running through Naruto's mind rapidly.

There was a spark of curious honesty in the supposed evil Sakura's eyes. Somehow, he felt that he could trust her more then what his own image said. What Sasuke will say.

But that was okay. "Sasuke…" he started. It was okay, just for now.

Looking away, he directed his intense gaze to the grass. "When you come back…"

"Tell me everything." He looked at him with such fire in his eyes. Now that he knew that he was far more human then anyone else, he was no longer afraid.

Not at all.

-

-------------

**A/N**:…Haha…ha…haa…(Nervous laughter.) Don't kill me? My previous version made me satisfied, but when I closed Microsoft Word, it took my work with it. ….I was so mad! Well, it's here now. I really hope this chapter was worth the wait…I feel terrible for the uber lateness. Speaking of which…I wrote so much for this story that I'm not sure if I ever included Sakura's (present Saku) and how she was 'saved.' (I write the story in segments.) I think I only mentioned briefly. Maybe I can cheat and use Chapter 11 as a special Chapter. That way, I won't make the chapters way too long for comfort. …the special chapter will be…about their pasts, all of them. And then an out of character segment in what-if scenarios. Of course, I'll ask you guys for your opinions. Till then!

**Editted some bothersome grammar errors** Might as well do it now then later. ...I should've done it sooner though.

Comment:D


	9. Two Person Bible

**-**

**You're finally in my grasp.**

**What can I expect now?**

**All I can do is anticipate the future. **

**-x-**

**Two Person Bible**

**---**

**9**

**---**

_My Romance, has it really started?_

_My heart still hurts, but I'm happy. _

_Everything can only go forward. _

_Please, let this be the sure path we can cross for eternal happiness._

---

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. He yawned, and rubbed his head, before sighing. He had spent all night waiting for Sasuke, but the Vampire never came. He must've stayed up pretty late, too. The light outside gleamed through the blinds of the window as iridescent shadows, spreading onto the floors. Naruto presumed it was well past morning. He pushed the sheets, and a feeling of weariness past through him.

Sitting up, he pushed his hair back, and grumbled, "Where is he?"

He couldn't sleep, even after realizing Sasuke wasn't visiting him anytime soon. When he finally did fall asleep, it was a thorough slumber. Yet he couldn't help but feel that it was only because he was exhausted from the day's events. Nonetheless, he was grateful. The shadows in his dreams had retreated to a corner of his mind for the time being; he was too tired to acknowledge the dark terrors of his lurid childhood.

The same damn childhood that made him so self-conscious and idiotic. He was a bit unstable, even now, as a pre-adult. But Sakura had actually **seen through him**.

"_Maybe you think I haven't noticed, but, you push and pull people. Always! You bond with them, you become their friends, but you always push them away to a safe distance."_

"_It's okay…if you think I've never noticed. It's okay if you think I'm one of your friends that you can just leave. I care about you way too much to allow anything of that sort to happen."_

Naruto closed his eyes at the words Sakura had said. He genuinely hoped that she was all right. But honestly…

Did he love her?

He swallowed. _'No.'_

Maybe he was lying to himself about his feelings for her, but he undeniably did like her as a young boy. And he pursued her relentlessly. And when he finally had her, she was like his right arm; his best friend, his everything. The closest person he allowed to brush the light outside of his ridged soul. But was it love?

No.

Had it been intense like?

Possibly.

Naruto swallowed again. He wondered aloud, "Did she love me?"

He sincerely hoped not. And a small voice inside of him murmured sensibly that he was still very young, only seventeen. Seventeen-year-olds…was it possible to fall in love at such a young age? He wasn't sure.

But…did he care for her? Yes. Of course. Staying with her would've meant hurting her even more.

The stinging loneliness that had been pricking him ever since he met Sasuke finally subsided. Instead, a freezing feeling replaced it. It was uncomfortable being alone, but…

He glanced at the mirrors, and subconsciously bit his lip. Now he will _never_ be alone. The other him will always be watching every move he made.

It was dangerous. To be under the watchful eye of someone twenty-four hours a day meant he had no privacy whatsoever. And if what his mirror image said was true, Sasuke was always watching him as well.

"Damn it all." Naruto hissed softly. "Just…damn it!"

He allowed his body to fall backwards onto the comforter, and closed his eyes.

He would be able to get out of this, no matter what.

-

Sasuke leaned on the dusty, crumbling roof of his home. He had been most inclined to just leave the girl on her front door, to let her die.

But he hadn't. He had done what Naruto asked. He sent her to the hospital, and left as soon as she was secured to a room. After, he watched her father come into the room and cry as he held her pale hand.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Years ago, he never would have been so brash, so inhumane with his actions. What had he become?

He was empathetic as a child, and that trait carried him into his time as an adult. Why was it that a few hundred years later, when he should be a decayed corpse that he'd be such a-

'_-narrow-minded, stupid jerk!'_

Naruto's voice had intruded his mind.

Sasuke stilled, his breath foggy white against the cold December air. Then he threw his head back and laughed bitterly.

Everything was wrong, but even under these circumstances; Sasuke realized that he was satisfied. It was uncanny, but there was no denying this victorious feeling.

He had won.

Sakura, whatever she had been trying to do, had failed. Naruto was safely secured within his possession.

But…what exactly had Sakura told him?

Did she tell him about the brutal circumstances he has to take in order to survive, and see his beloved?

Sasuke restrained the throbbing,_ hungry_ monster within him, lurching forwards. There was only a few more steps, he reassured himself. Despite the reassurance, the dull pain in his chest did not go away.

He smiled, and looked into his own hands.

He was still human, if he could still feel this regret and anger. This was all he could do. He was still human, and could feel regret from seeing the precious blood he had to shed to survive. This thought, no matter how disgusting it was, provided him comfort. It confirmed he hadn't lost himself completely.

Was he supposed to tell Naruto his secret? It would terrify him and destroy him beyond repair.

That is, if Sakura hadn't told him yet.

Sasuke's breath became ragged and his eyes turned crimson.

He screamed, out of frustration and anger, as haunting images of fading blue eyes appeared. Different sets of hollow, lifeless blue eyes. They had been once sparkling, crystal blues that were unrightfully stolen.

Naruto had wanted to know 'everything'. But he couldn't possibly tell him anything. What could he do? All he was capable now was producing lies.

He closed his eyes and leaned forward, and cried.

He was so useless.

-

He had come back. Sasuke sat by Naruto's sleeping form, and refrained himself from touching him.

He walked away from the boy, and sat down on the corner of the bed, far away from him.

An hour later, Naruto awoke to the smell of blood, and sat up. He saw that Sasuke had returned. His back was still, slouched. There was something different, something _defeated_ about Sasuke, and Naruto couldn't help but feel an awkward sympathy for the vampire. He disliked him, hated him for capturing him, but it was just…not right for the Vampire to behave so _lost_.

In the dark, Sasuke's back made a hunched figure that resembled a large owl. Given the circumstances, Naruto couldn't laugh, but maybe if it was another world and they were somehow friends, he would have been amused.

"Naruto."

Naruto stiffened at the sound of his name. He didn't answer.

"Sakura…has forgotten about you."

A dull sadness passed through Naruto. His lips were dry.

"Perhaps it will be better that way."

Sasuke didn't turn around once. How could he say such things so passively?! Even though he hated Sakura, he very well knew Naruto had liked her, a lot. She had been so precious to him, how could he say it as if she didn't matter, as if her memories of him were worth nothing?! He was-

"I'm sorry."

Naruto stopped, and a tear came down his face, much to his shock and surprise. It was the first time Sasuke apologized to him.

He wiped the tear swiftly, the familiar mix of loneliness and anger were starting to swirl in the pit of his stomach, burning his heart. He was livid. How dare he apologize…

How dare he?!

"How can you…say those things without even looking at me in the eye?" Naruto's voice was steady with fury.

Sasuke remained quiet. Naruto was rightfully angry, he had all the right.

Naruto stilled, waiting, just _waiting_ for an answer. When none came, he lost his control and yelled, "Why the fuck are you even apologizing?!"

Sasuke stiffened, although Naruto couldn't see it.

"You're not fucking sorry." Naruto asserted, after a moment of silence. His face was red, and he was warm with anger. "You're not sorry at all. Don't bullshit me."

"You've tormented Sakura. You've tormented me. But don't you dare feed me any bullshit when something as precious as…memories are involved. How can you lie at a time like this?! If you hate me, why don't you torture and kill me? I'm obviously not worth anything. Wait- No, that's wrong! I'm your goddamn toy to play with. Killing me would be a fucking waste-"

Sasuke turned around and grabbed Naruto's warm shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

Naruto trembled when Sasuke's cold face nestled on his neck.

Naruto's eyes widened. It was wet.

His neck was now wet.

Sasuke…was crying.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said. His voice was as calm as ever, but the cold moisture indicated otherwise.

"Naruto, I love you. You're the only one I can tell the truth to. I'm sorry."

Naruto stilled, his hands at his sides. Sasuke had sounded as if he had meant it.

Naruto felt a cold chill calm his resentment. "You're a goddamn liar. You can't love me when you don't know me."

The warmth of Naruto was more then he could take. He shifted away, and when he was facing Naruto, he was surprised that Naruto's eyes were glassy, with unshed tears. The deep, baby blues were in so much pain, and anger.

Sasuke leaned over and kissed him. Even if Naruto didn't want it, _he wanted it so much_. He craved Naruto's affections and kissed him repeatedly. Somewhere along the way, he thought he heard Naruto whimper, but he didn't care. As he undressed Naruto, the latter didn't say anything. They were both aroused. He continued to kiss him, and his experienced hands touched and caressed the warmth of the boy he had always loved.

Sasuke realized a short while after their activity that Naruto had closed his eyes during most of it, and that Naruto had given himself because of depression. Sasuke, without a doubt, had taken advantage of him when he was in a fragile state of mentality. Even though Naruto was strong, he still had many weaknesses. Sasuke had been the indestructible wall Naruto had rammed into repeatedly until he had become broken.

But Naruto, maybe he needed it as well.

That night, none of the answers Naruto had been waiting for were answered.

Naruto wasn't sure if he heard it that night, but at the end, when they both climaxed in exhaustion, Sasuke had confessed desperately, in a rough, quite voice,

"_I want to make you only mine."_

-

It was Sasuke's twenty-fifth birthday. He had managed to prolong all wedding plans to Sakura by claiming he had studies and wanted to complete a talent of some sort.

Sasuke had really been earning money doing jobs that required his skills. But he knew that they would eventually force him to marry Sakura.

He knew Naruto was scraping up his own measly savings. They both knew that their plan would soon become a reality. Naruto had stolen many bread rolls and butter, as well as packed many sheets which he hid under the bed. They both will leave.

Naruto knew it was selfish, but he didn't care. He loved Sasuke so much he would die in his place. Sasuke never liked it when Naruto would say things like that, but he appreciated the sentiment.

Sakura was waiting, watching. She had chosen to destroy part of her life, and it was too late to get it back. In return, Naruto and Sasuke would never be truly together. She would make sure they were all going to suffer, the three of them, together.

Forever.

-

-------------

**A/N:** Well. I guess a number of personal reasons prevented me from updating…as well as the lack of self-confidence and laziness. Loads and loads of laziness…. It's still nice to see the number of hits for this story to have grown so much. Wow, FF has really changed since I've been here. O,,,,,O;; Wow--! Though I kind of miss the plain format they had…what's up with all the genres they have now? Hurt slash comfort?! That's kind of…peculiar.

This chapter is really short, right?! Erghh, I'm sorry, but staring at the computer too long makes me sick now. Plus it seemed like a good way to end it.

Just drop a review and tell me if I've sucked eggs for not updating. But while you're at it, tell me your opinion. Thanks for reading, yeah?


End file.
